


dreams of pastel colour

by softdaydream



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: College Roommates AU, Cuddling, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Kissing, Love, Mutual Pining, Tags to be added, mainly chuuves being soft and dumb, with side lipsoul and 2jin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22864177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softdaydream/pseuds/softdaydream
Summary: “Can I stay here, Sooyoung? I missed you…” Jiwoo asked sweetly, yawning mid-sentence. Before getting a reply, Jiwoo was already curling up further on her roommate's bed.“You were gone only for a few hours, silly,” Sooyoung teased, her heart skipping more beats than Jiwoo would ever know.Only a selected few knew that Sooyoung was lovesick to a disgusting degree. She couldn't refuse anything from Jiwoo.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin, Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 173
Kudos: 790





	1. 1

The evening was passing slowly for Sooyoung.

She leaned back in her chair, giving herself a little break from solving math problems.

The chill beats bubbling from her phone were in striking contrast to the wind that howled outside. She couldn’t hear the raindrops anymore, but the storm wasn’t giving up. The windowsill rattled terribly, sounding as if it would fly off any minute now.

Sooyoung hoped Jiwoo wasn’t cold. She picked up her phone.

_sooyoung: hey angel, you here soon?_

Her roommate was out late, celebrating a successful belt test in taekwondo. Well, Sooyoung didn’t know yet if she had succeeded, but she trusted Jiwoo. Jiwoo was phenomenal in her hobby and always practicing hard. There was no chance she did anything but slayed the test -- and probably ordered the heaviest dish in the restaurant afterwards.

Sooyoung noticed her heart fluttering at the simplest thoughts of the girl. She was ridiculous.

Her phone buzzed on the table.

 _jiwoo: just around the corner, sorry its late!!_ ❤️ ❤️ ❤️

Sooyoung smiled. Few more math exercises before her spark of sunshine would barge into the room.

Concentrating on studying often proved to be difficult with Jiwoo around. One of the reasons was that her roommate was extremely cute while focusing on something. Secondly, Jiwoo spoke most of the ideas that popped into her mind out loud, sometimes snapping Sooyoung’s train of thought completely. Sooyoung couldn’t stay mad at her, ever, but sometimes she had to finish her assignments at the library.

It was past midnight when the door to their dorm room flew open. Jiwoo forgot all about their neighbours existence, as usual. She bounced inside in her yellow raincoat, throwing aside her bag and lifting the hood from her head.

“Sooyoungie!” Jiwoo tried to keep her voice down in her excitement. The dimly lit room was quickly filled with bright energy that even the storm seemed to be afraid of. Jiwoo rushed to Sooyoung’s side, throwing her arms around her roommate’s shoulders and almost lifting the girl up from her chair.

“I did so well! You would have been so proud!” She rubbed her cheek against Sooyoung’s, beaming with happiness.

“I’m always proud of you, Jiwoo,” Sooyoung said truthfully, “but please take your raincoat off,” the taller girl cringed at the feeling of the wet coat against her skin.

“Oh, I’m so sorry,” Jiwoo withdrew from her. She started to unbutton her coat and walked to their shared coat rack.

“How was the food?” Sooyoung asked, closing her math book and pushing her notes aside. She got a lot done tonight.

“Delicious! I ate so much you wouldn’t believe…” Jiwoo grinned mischievously.

“Good, that way the wind didn’t pick you up on your way back.”

“Hey! That’s a bit mean…” Jiwoo puffed her cheeks. Sooyoung loved that face.

Jiwoo kicked off her boots and Sooyoung was quick to turn her head away as her roommate started to get rid of the rest of her clothing. She was desperate to change into the comfort of her pajamas after the long day. She couldn’t wait to get to bed. Sooyoung rose from her seat and headed to the bathroom, slightly blushing as she faced herself in the mirror.

Sooyoung ignored it, grabbed a tube of moisturizer and proceeded on her facial routine with religious care. Skin like hers didn’t come freely.

Bubbly Jiwoo rambled all about her evening. While Sooyoung didn’t know much about taekwondo, Jiwoo scored the best points from many sections of her test and that was inherently impressive. Then Sooyoung got to hear how Jiwoo’s friends challenged her into a drinking competition, but Jiwoo went easy on them because winning something like that was much more important to her friends than to her.

Did Jiwoo just nonchalantly flex with her chugging skills?

Sooyoung raised her eyebrows while applying cooling toner to her skin. By the time Sooyoung finished with her face and brushed her teeth, Jiwoo was silent. Sooyoung turned off the bathroom light before stepping back to the room.

To her surprise, Jiwoo wasn’t in her bed. The girl was found on Sooyoung’s bed instead, legs still hanging from the edge, as if she was sitting there before falling to her side.

“Can I stay here, Sooyoung? I missed you…” Jiwoo asked sweetly, yawning mid-sentence.

It wasn’t the first time Jiwoo asked such, but Sooyoung’s body reacted like it was. Jiwoo was already curling up further on the mattress, not waiting for Sooyoung’s reply. She knew exactly what she was doing, didn’t she?

Those who knew Ha Sooyoung around the university wouldn’t recognize the behavior that overtook her around Jiwoo. Only her closest friends knew she was lovesick to a disgusting degree. She couldn’t refuse anything from her.

“You were gone only for a few hours, silly.” Sooyoung teased, her heart skipping more beats than Jiwoo would ever know.

“But without Sooyoungie even a few hours feel like a dozen hours,” Jiwoo smiled sleepily, just barely parting her eyes.

This girl would be the death of her.

She said things like that so casually.

After Sooyoung clicked off the lamp on her desk, the fairy lights around Jiwoo’s bed were the only source of lighting in the room. They were always on, as Jiwoo disliked sleeping in complete darkness. Sooyoung skipped to her roommate’s bed and Jiwoo let out a happy cheer as Sooyoung threw her pastel colored pillow across the room, landing right on her face.

“Do you want your penguin?” Sooyoung asked, lifting the round plushie.

“Yes, please~”

The penguin hit Jiwoo’s head with a thud.

Jiwoo started giggling as Sooyoung made her way over, crawling ominously over Jiwoo with the blanket around her shoulders. Jiwoo tightened the hug around her plushie as Sooyoung appeared to hover over her face.

“Jiwoo, you aren’t drunk, are you?” she grasped Jiwoo’s jaw between her fingers and turned her head to take a proper look at the girl whose silly grin reached her ears. Jiwoo’s warm eyes twinkled as the two regarded each other from proximity.

“Well, more drunk than usual,” Sooyoung added, rolling her eyes.

“You know I don’t drink!” Jiwoo slapped her arm. “I’m just very happy. Today was a good day.”

“Good,” Sooyoung took a playful bite at Jiwoo’s nose, drawing another giggle from her.

Sooyoung left her place on top of her roommate and settled down, between Jiwoo and the wall behind her back. The bed was a tight fit for the two. It didn’t matter since Jiwoo wanted to cuddle anyway. Sooyoung didn’t have anything against that; except she wished that Jiwoo wouldn’t notice the rosy hue painting her face.

And that her terrible urge to kiss Jiwoo would stay away.

 _Here we go again,_ Sooyoung scolded herself mentally for even bringing up the thought. It was embarrassing just how often she went through it. Jiwoo didn’t make it easy to forget about it either.

As Sooyoung adjusted the thick blanket over their bodies, Jiwoo’s hand impatiently searched for hers. An infatuated smile tugged at Sooyoung’s lips. She gave up and let Jiwoo take her hand, immediately crossing their fingers.

“So, what did you do tonight?” Jiwoo asked, on eye level with the taller girl and squeezing their fingers together.

“Just homework, mainly. The gym was pretty packed today.”

“We had homework?” Another yawn overcame Jiwoo. She closed her eyes.

“We have different classes, Jiwoo…”

“Oh, right.”

Jiwoo snuggled to Sooyoung’s warmth, pressing her face under Sooyoung’s chin. She let Sooyoung slide an arm under her head, knowing that Sooyoung would pet her hair.

Jiwoo loved it, how tenderly Sooyoung ran her fingers in her chestnut locks. Up and down in a soothing rhythm, Sooyoung’s touch travelled from the top of her head to her back. Tension left her tired muscles and worries slowly vanished from her mind. If it was up to Jiwoo, she could fall asleep in Sooyoung’s embrace every night.

For Sooyoung, having Jiwoo in her arms felt like something that was always meant to be. She couldn’t imagine holding anybody else like that. At perfect ease, listening to Jiwoo's peaceful breathing. Their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces, tangling into one another more and more. Jiwoo held her hand like a treasure.

What could be the worst outcome if Sooyoung kissed her – just once and very quickly? Would Jiwoo even mind? 

Oh my God, she was becoming delusional.

She couldn’t take advantage of their precious moment and ruin everything. Suddenly Jiwoo opened her mouth and Sooyoung was thankful for the distraction.

“You smell so good, Sooyoung,” Jiwoo mumbled into her neck, “peach…”

“You say that every time,” Sooyoung smiled in secret. The scent was one of her facial products. Jiwoo seemed to be particularly fond of the peach one. Sooyoung’s pulse picked up speed again as Jiwoo nuzzled her nose against her skin.

“Well, it’s still true,” sleepy Jiwoo was driving Sooyoung insane.

As cozy silence fell between them, Sooyoung kept caressing Jiwoo’s hair in the dark. She enjoyed the smoothness of her beautiful locks, wondering how Jiwoo managed to keep them so lovely. The girl had no bad hair days, even though she claimed otherwise.

The repeated motion of stroking Jiwoo's hair had put the girl to sleep, and it seemed Sooyoung would soon follow.

No matter how life would turn out for them, Sooyoung would always be thankful for these times. The way she could be so close to Jiwoo and make her feel safe. Even if Jiwoo didn’t feel the same as she did, Sooyoung had a special place in Jiwoo’s heart. That much was clear to her.

Sooyoung was ready to wonder about her feelings for the remaining hours of the long night, but she fell asleep not long after Jiwoo.

By that time she was too tired to resist the thoughts of feeling Jiwoo’s lips on her own.

Sooyoung allowed herself to dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soft chuuves hours open, how are you feeling?


	2. 2

Did she really want to be like _them_?

The two girls were lost in their own daydream. The busy café atmosphere didn’t bother them as they sat together, holding hands and giggling at nonsense. Midday meant most of the student population was out scavenging for lunch. But in their pink bubble only two people existed, Heejin and Hyunjin.

Sooyoung knew them distantly. They were inseparable and their closeness mildly annoyed her. Was she jealous? For all she knew, they were nice people.

Heejin often practiced on the football field behind the dorm building. Hyunjin was more of a mystery. The coffeeshop offered everything from the cutest cupcakes to fresh salads but the girl’s plate was filled with tiny buns of bread and butter on the side.

Heejin tried to snatch one of the buns, quietly returning it when her girlfriend’s expression dropped to dead serious. Heejin laughed, she was just kidding, and Sooyoung saw her stroking Hyunjin’s thigh under the table.

Suddenly Sooyoung felt nause—

“Aah, they’re so cute, aren’t they?” Jiwoo sighed dreamily next to her roommate. She had noticed Sooyoung looking at the couple. “Wish I had a girlfriend,” Jiwoo mumbled then, looking down and stirring the little spoon in her cup of tea.

“You want a g-girlfriend?” Sooyoung stammered, caught off guard as Jiwoo’s dreamy eyes turned to her.

“Yeah! Wouldn’t it be nice to hold hands like that?” Heejin and Hyunjin were always so sweet to one another…

Apparently Jiwoo was blind to everything else happening by the couple’s table. Sooyoung wanted to say Jiwoo could always hold her hand, just as she did during the night, but it wouldn’t mean the same thing to her and the words stuck to Sooyoung’s throat as usual.

“Do you?”

Sooyoung was distracted by the way Jiwoo was blushing and trying to hide her face behind the big teacup.

“W-What?”

“Want a girlfriend? Or, uh, I mean, do you like… Girls?” Jiwoo smiled shyly, lips still on the edge of the cup, only quickly glancing at Sooyoung.

Sooyoung was a mixture of shock and surprise. Jiwoo assumed she wasn’t into girls? Had they really not talked about this before? Sooyoung thought it had been obvious. Maybe she knew, but just wanted a straight answer from Sooyoung.

“Yes, I do,” Jiwoo’s face lit up by her reply. “Cute girls, especially,” Sooyoung added quickly.

From Jiwoo’s unchanging expression she could see her tiny hint flying right past her, but Sooyoung wasn’t brought down by it. A brief feeling of relief washed over the two as they sat, smiles mirroring each other.

Jiwoo let out a dry laugh then, eyebrows knitted together, before explaining how she was afraid Sooyoung would think she’s weird. She wasn’t sure she could handle that, Sooyoung was dearer to her than anyone else. 

“Oh no baby, I wouldn’t ever think that,” Sooyoung lifted a hand to Jiwoo’s face, she couldn’t have her looking worried over that. What a silly girl. She certainly had moments that had Sooyoung wondering what was going on in her head, but that had nothing to do with Jiwoo loving women.

“You’re perfect, Jiwoo,” Sooyoung reassured softly and Jiwoo could see in the honesty of her eyes that she meant every word. She brushed Jiwoo’s cheek with her thumb until the shorter girl picked up a smile again.

“But do you know what I do find weird?” Sooyoung’s pretty smile turned into a grin.

“What?” Jiwoo asked, tilting her head. She brought Sooyoung’s hand down from her face and enclosed it between the warmth of her palms.

Sooyoung nodded subtly to the couple’s direction again. By their table, Hyunjin took a spoonful of the ice cream they had ordered and fed it to Heejin. Based on the girl’s reaction it was surprisingly good.

“I’ve heard that Hyunjin is a furry.”

Sooyoung didn’t know whether it was true but… Rumors existed. Jiwoo gasped loudly.

“Oh yeah! She loves cats! And she can meow suuuper cutely!” the girl shook Sooyoung’s hand excitedly. “Should we go over? It’s been a while since the last time I talked with her!”

Sooyoung’s eyes widened.

“Oh my God, _no_.”

xx

Later that day Sooyoung was jogging outside. She needed her mind away from uni work, the day’s lectures were rough. The red sundown was already gone, a clear sky of stars had climbed to its place. No signs of yesterday’s storm remained. She was genuinely surprised nothing seemed to have flown out of place, unless everything was already fixed. Sooyoung wore a hoodie just in case it would get colder.

She ran through familiar routes not too far away from the dorm. Her favourite part was a bridge that led to one of the beautiful parks of the campus area.

Sooyoung ended her run by the track field, where her eyes caught Heejin again.

She usually heard Heejin kicking a ball from a mile away but now the girl was lying on the grass, unmoving. What was she doing? Sooyoung slowed down and approached the girl, head full of questions. She was positioned like a starfish, her white cap pulled to cover her face.

Was that loser even breathing?

“Hey, you alive?” Sooyoung poked the girl’s leg with her shoe. Heejin flinched as if awoken from a nap. Was she _insane_?

“Oh shit,” Heejin rose to lean on her arm and lifted the cap from her face. “Hey! Sooyoung!” She greeted her cheerily, like her behavior was completely ordinary. Well, Sooyoung wouldn’t know if it was ordinary for _her_.

The weather was warm still but the evening chill was soon approaching, making it too cold for Heejin to be lying around like this. God knows how long she had already been there. At least there were no others in sight. Sooyoung asked the girl whether she was okay and Heejin assured she was, though she showed no signs of getting up from the grass.

“I saw you earlier today with Jiwoo, at the café. She didn’t tell me you were together, but I’m happy to see you are,” Heejin smiled up to her and Sooyoung crossed her arms. 

“You know, you’re pretty scary sometimes but kinda cute with her,” Heejin continued.

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

Heejin didn’t believe her in the slightest. She tried to make Sooyoung comfortable about it.

“Hey, it’s okay, I’m not going to go spread it around or anything. It just makes me happy to see other girls together.”

“No, it’s seriously not like that between Jiwoo and me…” Sooyoung muttered.

To be fair, it wasn’t the first time she encountered this. Jiwoo was very affectionate with her in public, however Jiwoo was like that with most of her friends. It certainly didn’t help Sooyoung figure out if Jiwoo liked her in that way.

“What, really? My bad then,” Heejin’s low voice deepened even more when she was puzzled. She swore Jiwoo talked about Sooyoung like she herself talked about Hyunjin. Not to even mention the way the two looked at each other like they were the centers of each other’s universe…

“I… Kind of wish we were, though.”

Sooyoung admitted it. The cat was out of the bag and Sooyoung’s stomach churned. She crouched down, looking at her feet and yanked some grass between her fingers. Heejin was almost a stranger to her, Sooyoung really didn’t know why she felt compelled to tell her about it.

“Ah, so that’s how it is,” Heejin understood what was up. She fell to her back again.

“Come here.”

She patted the space next to her on the grass.

Guess she could spend a moment with her. Sooyoung lay down with the girl and as she settled on her back, her eyes were met with the vast sea of stars twinkling above. The view was gorgeous. Sooyoung wished she could share the moment with Jiwoo, as she loved the stars. For a moment there was silence, until Sooyoung’s heartbeat had calmed down enough for her to open her mouth.

“I don’t know what to do about it. How did you confess to Hyunjin? You were friends before too, right?”

Heejin chuckled.

“I didn’t! It was Hyunjin,” the memory made her smile, “she kind of just blurted it out, very Hyunjin style, you know. God, happiest day of my life.”

Sooyoung could hear the love in Heejin’s voice.

“Jiwoo tells me she loves me all the time, I’d really need to spell it out for her to realize what I’m after.” Sooyoung would probably faint in the middle of it.

“How close are you two?”

“We… Sleep in the same bed sometimes.” Sooyoung was thankful Heejin was busy staring at the stars and not at her heated face as she elaborated a bit.

“Sooyoung. You should just kiss her,” Heejin stated in earnest. She was honestly amazed Sooyoung hadn’t managed to do it yet. Sooyoung wasn’t known for tiptoeing around other people.

“I know, but…” Sooyoung explained how afraid she was of breaking the very intimate friendship they had. She was doomed if things turned out badly. She couldn’t live in a world where Jiwoo hated her or found her company uncomfortable.

“Okay but think about it seriously for a moment. Does Jiwoo seem like a person who has a hateful bone in her body? Have you ever heard her say even a bad word about someone?”

Heejin turned to her side to give a serious look at Sooyoung. Sooyoung shook her head. The girl had a point.

“I get your fear, trust me. Hyunjin’s my soulmate, whether we are dating or not. My point is, Jiwoo won’t turn into a completely different person no matter how it will go. From what I can tell, she loves you a lot, and I don’t think she would let that go.”

Heejin was right. At least that was the feeling Sooyoung got. She couldn’t _really_ imagine Jiwoo hating her, yet she was still afraid for the possibility of it. It was stupid. She needed to get rid of those thoughts: Jiwoo was _her_ soulmate.

“You have the balls to do everything else, you can do this too,” Heejin smiled at her, bumping Sooyoung’s arm with her fist.

“Thanks, Heejin,” Sooyoung smiled back at her timidly.

She started to get up, brushing away pieces of grass from her hoodie. It was getting late. Sooyoung didn’t expect an encounter like this but she was glad it happened. Opening up to someone gave her a bit of peace of mind. She deemed the younger girl trustworthy enough. Heejin’s head was constantly occupied by either Hyunjin or football, she wouldn’t have time to think about Sooyoung’s issues. The two weren’t close, so Heejin wouldn’t bother her every day in any case.

“I didn’t know you’re such a good talker,” Sooyoung complimented her, offering an arm to help Heejin off the ground. Heejin accepted it.

“And you’re softer than I thought,” she smirked, making Sooyoung roll her eyes.

“Shut up or I’ll drop you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heejin just vibin


	3. 3

Kim Jiwoo had a heart of gold. That wasn’t up for debate; it was an objective notion. However, despite looking like an absolute cinnamon roll of a girl, Jiwoo was capable of kicking ass.

Sooyoung had found out that people thought her intimidating simply because of her resting bitch face. Perhaps some people still remembered the fight she had with another student in the middle of a lecture, though that was already two years ago… In any case, Sooyoung had the smile of an angel but walking around smiling all the time was out of the question for her. 

Jiwoo wasn’t any less brave or daring than she was. Jiwoo might be braver than her, in fact. When faced with injustice, she stood up to defend even strangers, something Sooyoung often couldn’t be bothered to do. Mean people were Jiwoo’s nemeses.

The girl was completely focused as she moved in formation with the rest of her taekwondo class. Instead of the usual smile that was an instant cure to Sooyoung’s bad mood, her eyebrows were scrunched up in a serious frown. The sight of Jiwoo biting her lip before turning for a back kick had Sooyoung’s mind wandering. Jiwoo brushed away an escaped strand of hair from the corner of her mouth. She should keep her hair tied more often.

Some found it hard to believe that Jiwoo could act anything else than cutesy, just like they were surprised to discover that Sooyoung wasn’t at all that coldhearted. Though Jiwoo’s base nature was happy and smiley, Sooyoung knew she could be anything from extremely serious to extremely flirty.

She loved that about her. Jiwoo was full of surprises.

Sooyoung was waiting for her taekwondo class to end by the doors of the gym hall. The two’s eyes locked soon after Jiwoo bowed to her instructors and fellow trainees, thanking them for the practice. The shorter girl was happy to see her roommate. Their paths hadn’t crossed today since Sooyoung left for her lecture at 8AM.

Jiwoo bounced over, squealing the taller girl’s name. Something Sooyoung wouldn’t ever tire of.

“I didn’t know you were coming,” Jiwoo grabbed her by the shoulders, going in for a hug but stopping herself midway, “Noo, I’m all sweaty,” she laughed, withdrawing from Sooyoung. Her chest was still heaving from the practice.

“I thought we could fetch something sweet for our movie night,” Sooyoung explained her arrival, flashing the car keys around her fingers. Jiwoo’s mouth formed an expressive ‘O’.

“I like the sound of that. I’ll change and be right back, okay?” The shorter girl leaned to quickly kiss Sooyoung’s cheek.

“I’ll wait by the car,” Sooyoung told her, soul halfway leaving her body because of Jiwoo’s sweetness. Jiwoo gave her a knowing smile, walking a few steps backwards before turning around and heading towards the changing rooms.

Outside on the parking lot, Sooyoung took a deep breath of the summer air. She didn’t know what happened but recently Jiwoo got her head spinning on another level. She swore it wasn’t always like this.

Sooyoung threw her bag onto the backseat of her SUV and crashed behind the steering wheel.

All she did these days was sigh and sigh, her head full of Jiwoo. Was it a curse or a blessing? She couldn’t answer that question. How much of her days did Jiwoo spend thinking about her? Sooyoung couldn’t answer that either. She was sure it couldn’t be as much as she thought of Jiwoo. 

Sooyoung dug up her phone to pass the time. Jiwoo’s doe eyes stared at her from her home screen as she considered making another vague tweet about love or bothering a groupchat. Sooyoung contained herself, sticking to scrolling through her twitter timeline.

She came across a new photo Jiwoo had posted. It was from the coffee shop they visited few days ago, the two of them sitting together. Jiwoo looked heart-meltingly good as always and Sooyoung was smiling with a green smoothie in front of her. The shoulder length hair she sported these days definitely fit her.

The photo had a reply from Jeon Heejin. A simple comment ‘ _lesbians_ ’, which had gotten liked by Sooyoung’s closest friends without exception. _Jiwoo, too?!_

Sooyoung’s jaw tightened. Her friends and Heejin were on some thin ice. She might have to strangle them. She thought about texting them right away, until she saw Jiwoo making her way to the car. It would have to wait.

Sooyoung shoved her phone in her jean pocket and started the car engine. Jiwoo apologized for making her wait, while climbing into the seat next to her. Sooyoung told her not to worry about it.

She would wait an eternity for her.

xx

Neither of the roommates had that big of a sweet tooth but some candy every now and then didn’t hurt. They put a mix of their favourites into a bag and Jiwoo insisted on paying for it since Sooyoung paid for the movie they rented earlier on.

The two were cuddled up on Jiwoo’s bed this time, surrounded by the gentle fairy lights.

Jiwoo sat between Sooyoung’s legs, her back against her roommate’s front. The tablet playing the movie rested on Jiwoo’s lap. Sooyoung noticed rather early that she couldn’t interest herself in what was happening on the screen. She had gathered Jiwoo’s hair to her other shoulder and started braiding it.

“How can this movie suck so bad,” Sooyoung grimaced after another poor plot twist played out.

They were over half-way through the movie and the only entertainment had been a scene with some good music. If they had chosen a horror movie instead of a romantic one, it could’ve been bad but at least funny. Alas, the only person she could blame for the choice was herself.

“I think I missed why she’s doing that,” Jiwoo mumbled, perplexed by the main character’s actions. She tried to avoid asking questions all the time, since Sooyoung hadn’t seen the movie either and couldn’t know what was to happen.

Without turning her eyes from the movie, Jiwoo handed Sooyoung another sour candy. Sooyoung took it from the girl’s fingertips with her mouth, her hands still busy in Jiwoo’s hair.

Jiwoo agreed that the movie could’ve been a bit more intriguing. What mattered to her more was the time spent with Sooyoung. Jiwoo was warm in her arms and Sooyoung had lovingly caressed her skin before starting to braid her hair. Jiwoo wondered if Sooyoung would mind sleeping together again. At this point she was embarrassed to ask about it, why couldn’t Sooyoung ever suggest it first!

“You’re not listening to a word I’m saying, are you,” Sooyoung realized her words were falling on deaf ears. Jiwoo was replying with little hums in the way she always did when she wasn’t listening at all. Was she getting sleepy?

“Huh?” Jiwoo snapped out of her trance, blushing deeply. She didn’t even realize Sooyoung had begun to explain why the movie protagonist was behaving the way she did.

“I’m sorry,” Jiwoo felt bad. Her thoughts floated away so often.

“Don’t be, I think it’s boring too,” Sooyoung chuckled, finishing the braid. She placed her head on Jiwoo’s shoulder and reached for the paper bag on her lap for another candy.

They continued following the movie in silence. If anything, Jiwoo’s taste in sweets never let Sooyoung down and the smell of her shampoo was heavenly. No movie was too terrible to watch while snuggling with her roommate. Sooyoung returned to drawing little circles on her arm. Whenever she stopped, Jiwoo played idly with her fingers.

At some point Sooyoung felt a pair of lips on the back of her hand. Jiwoo tried to bite her knuckles, then puckering her lips and kissed her hand softly. A heartfelt expression climbed to Sooyoung’s face as Jiwoo giggled to herself. She was so endearing, always with her little gestures of affection. How could someone not be in love with her?

“Jiwoo…” Sooyoung cooed her name in a honeyed tone.

“Mmm~?”

She moved a few strands of hair away from the girl’s ear and pressed her face against the side of Jiwoo’s head. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She was going to say it.

“I dreamt about us a few days ago.”

“Really?” Jiwoo tilted her head so that Sooyoung’s nose was brushing against her jaw, enjoying the closeness.

“What happened?”

“Can I show you?”

Jiwoo nodded, a lazy smile all over her face. Whatever it was, she wanted to know all about it. She had had dreams about Sooyoung too, but those would remain her secret for now. Sooyoung intertwined their fingers on Jiwoo’s lap and told the shorter girl to pinch her if she wanted her to stop.

Her lips made gentle contact with Jiwoo’s skin soon after. 

Sooyoung surrounded her ear with shy kisses, waiting for a reaction. Instead of tensing up or withdrawing from her, she felt the girl melt into her figure. Jiwoo followed the path of her lips, turning her head and giving Sooyoung more room to work with. She encouraged her to go on, and Sooyoung’s heart swelled.

Sooyoung kissed her way slowly down her jaw, the delicate touches leaving sparks of fire on Jiwoo’s skin. Sooyoung’s lips were the softest she had ever felt, just like Jiwoo had thought they would be. She didn’t mean to say it out loud but the words fell from her mouth before she could stop them. What Jiwoo couldn’t see was the smile that Sooyoung shared against her skin.

Sooyoung let go of one hand to raise her fingertips to Jiwoo’s face, lifting her chin. Her lips trailed lower, nursing the underside of Jiwoo’s jaw before moving to her neck. Sooyoung wanted to drown her in affection, let her lips cover every spot of her flawless skin. Jiwoo’s breath was hitching in her throat.

“Sooyoung-ah,” she sounded faint. She felt as if all the blood in her body had rushed to her face. Sooyoung withdrew from her neck to give the girl a break.

As she looked up, Jiwoo clashed their lips together for a quick peck, throwing Sooyoung off. She hadn’t expected that.

Before she could embrace the opportunity, it was already gone. Sooyoung’s mind went blank for a moment, her mouth hung open as she stared at Jiwoo at a loss for words. 

“Is that okay?” Jiwoo hesitated. Sooyoung had never looked so shocked. Then the girl opened her mouth, desperation pouring out.

“ _Please_ , do that again,” Sooyoung didn’t mean to sound as if she would choke if she didn’t get to feel Jiwoo’s lips for another time. She needed to kiss her back. It was the only thought running through her heated mind. 

Jiwoo closed the gap between them, granting her wish, and Sooyoung treasured every detail of it. The sugary taste, the softness of her lips, the hesitation in the way Jiwoo moved against her until she was more confident. Sooyoung slowly kissed her back, cherishing the tenderness of Jiwoo’s attempts.

Losing themselves in each other, the two forgot all about the movie playing in the background. Jiwoo readjusted herself while making sure their lips never parted, turning to face Sooyoung and straddling her lap. Her fingertips trembled as she grabbed the taller girl’s sharp shoulders.

“Oh Jiwoo,” Sooyoung mouthed between their kisses. There was no reason for her to be nervous; it was just her, Sooyoung.

She didn’t care if Jiwoo had no idea what she was doing. She reminded her that they didn’t need to go any further, Jiwoo could just kiss her however she liked. She covered Jiwoo’s shaky hands with her own.

Sooyoung had all the time in the world for her. She let Jiwoo feel and suck on her lips in every way, intensifying the kiss only when Jiwoo gave her a reason to.

Her full and pretty lips were perfect on Jiwoo’s own. Countless times Jiwoo had caught herself staring at those lips and all she could do was to dream of them. When their teeth clashed together Jiwoo almost apologized out of embarrassment. Sooyoung’s reassuring smile kept her from doing so. 

The shorter girl was a storm of emotions. Her mind buzzed with excitement. She was eager yet careful, not wanting to be a disappointment, since she didn’t have much experience of kissing. If anything, she took pride in that her heart held more love and adoration for Sooyoung than anybody else’s. She hoped that Sooyoung felt it in her touches.

Out of breath, Jiwoo sank her hands into Sooyoung’s hair and pulled them back while drinking in the sight of the girl holding her.

The sultry look on Sooyoung’s face was something she never wanted to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i,,,, [SCREAMS]
> 
> thank you so much for all the love and kudos y'all, i expected nothing like this 😭 would love to hear any thoughts crossing your mind while reading this chapter


	4. 4

The rest of the night resembled a fever dream.

Any sense of time and space was lost to the girls as all that mattered was the two of them. Jiwoo went a bit overboard, excitement taking the best of her, and Sooyoung did nothing to stop her. 

No, Sooyoung made it easy for her, perfect for her. She didn’t want anything holding her back. When Jiwoo seemed troubled, feeling like she needed to explain why she was all over her roommate, Sooyoung pressed her thumb against her mouth.

“We don’t need to talk about it,” Sooyoung promised. Not now. In the moment all they wanted was their lips sealed together, words and thoughts only getting lost in between.

Although Jiwoo was adorable and innocent in many ways, certain parts of her mind were obsessed with the idea of a pretty girl like Sooyoung feeling good because of her. She had never expressed these kind of thoughts out loud, but she couldn’t deny their existence.

Sooyoung knew how to feed her curiosity. How to chip away at her shyness little by little, teasing Jiwoo into trying out more and more with her. Her body was heavy on top of Sooyoung’s as her mouth progressed onto Sooyoung’s throat, countless hot kisses raining onto her skin.

Sooyoung stayed patient, just as she had promised.

She kept her hands drowned in Jiwoo’s hair, sometimes going as far as letting her hands touch her toned shoulders, but no further. Still, she didn’t manage to completely banish the temptation to run her hands on Jiwoo’s sides or palm at her ass as the girl pushed up against her.

Sooyoung thought she could handle it. It wasn’t her first or second time making out with someone, but Jiwoo took her by surprise. She kept pushing further, determined to find out what Sooyoung liked best, up to the point that Sooyoung struggled hard to stay silent. The breathy way Jiwoo’s name fell from her lips was the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

Sooyoung’s body had reverted to a mess of heat and sweat. Her neck felt sticky, her hips were restless and her mind was all over the place.

The state she was in didn’t get any better when she caught Jiwoo staring at her chest heaving beneath her thin nightshirt. Both of them grew flustered as their eyes met and Jiwoo resolved the situation by crashing their faces back together.

When the shorter girl ultimately collapsed next to Sooyoung, the feeling of their final kiss lingered on each girl’s lips. 

Sooyoung’s heartbeat sounded loud in her ears and heavy breaths left her lungs one after another.

Jiwoo regarded her roommate’s exhaustion, her own body smoldering with desire. She couldn’t quite believe what just happened.

If they ever went further than making out… She couldn’t even begin to imagine it. Simply kissing Sooyoung was too good to be true.

She brought her fingers onto Sooyoung’s numb lips.

Jiwoo swept her fingertips along her bottom lip, feeling the plumpness of Sooyoung’s mouth, making sure the girl was really there with her, sharing the same air, the same moment.

She wasn’t dreaming. Sooyoung wouldn’t vanish with the night hours.

Her drowsy eyes stared at Jiwoo, looking like she would pick all the stars from the sky for her if she just asked.

xx

By the time sunlight was peeking into the room, Sooyoung woke up with Jiwoo’s face nuzzled in her neck. She was scooted close, her chest flush against Sooyoung’s back. Even though Sooyoung didn’t have a clue when the two had passed out, her exhausted state was a revealing sign.

Jiwoo tried to get her to stay in bed, barely conscious, keeping her arms wrapped around Sooyoung’s waist. The girl only let go upon remembering that she needed to get ready for the day as well. Jiwoo left the bed after the heaviest sigh.

“Jiwoo, have you seen my swan necklace?” Sooyoung called from the bathroom, leaning towards the mirror as she applied mascara to her lashes. The pendant wasn’t in any of the usual places and she was fairly sure Jiwoo would know of its whereabouts.

“Ohhh, yeah! I wore it a few days ago, it’s somewhere here…” The girl mumbled and Sooyoung heard her starting to search through her drawers.

“Found iiiit,” Jiwoo smiled at her as Sooyoung appeared from the bathroom. The pretty diamond swan glimmered in her fingers on a silver chain.

Jiwoo was halfway finished with dressing up. Her cute button up was still partly open as she reached Sooyoung to help her with the jewelry.

“Oh no,” Jiwoo suddenly gasped as she got close, covering her mouth with a hand. “Sooyoung, your…” She looked fearfully at Sooyoung’s neck with wide-blown eyes.

Jiwoo slipped a finger under the collar of Sooyoung’s sweater and pulled the fabric hesitantly downwards. What had she _done_?

“That’s… Bad. I’m so sorry, unnie,” Jiwoo panicked, grimacing at the sight and her cheeks flaming up in an instant. “I didn’t mean to—” Her brain was malfunctioning. She even dropped the u-word on Sooyoung all of the sudden. Not that Sooyoung had anything against being called an unnie, Jiwoo had just stopped using it with her at some point. 

Sooyoung shushed the shorter girl, guiding her hands back into helping her with the necklace.

“Don’t apologize. I enjoyed every second,” she grinned, pulling Jiwoo closer by the waist and getting the blush to deepen on her roommate’s face. It wasn’t alright, Sooyoung’s skin looked terrible…

Sooyoung had let out a few curse words as her eyes first landed on the hickeys, but the girl responsible didn’t need to know that. It was okay, Jiwoo’s little bites would vanish soon enough, and Sooyoung really meant what she said.

Jiwoo was welcome to kiss her senseless anytime.

Jiwoo mumbled something under her breath, bothered and embarrassed, while closing the necklace behind Sooyoung’s head. Sooyoung had been much more delicate with her, the shorter girl wept in her mind. She didn’t trust Sooyoung’s words, it had to have hurt, Sooyoung just didn’t have the heart to tell her.

Jiwoo became aware of the state of her shirt only as her roommate started to button it for her. She followed Sooyoung’s pretty fingers climbing upwards along the fabric. There was silent tension between the two as Jiwoo noticed Sooyoung’s gaze lingering over her bra, but neither of them said a word about it.

“You’re seeing Jungeun today, right?” Sooyoung asked instead, with a smile so pure that Jiwoo couldn’t continue pouting in her presence.

“Yeah, we’re going to eat together and maybe hang out at her place.”

“Tell her I said hi. I’m going to be busy with Sol and Hyejoo. Need to work on our project, hopefully they’ll both be there.” Sooyoung ruffled the shorter girl’s hair, messing up her bangs.

“See you in the evening then?”

Jiwoo asked, as if Sooyoung would want to spend her free time anywhere else than with her.

xx

 _hyejoo: are we seeing what i’m seeing_ _👀_

 _jinsol: im seeing kim jiwoo’s territory_ _🤧_ _so happy for u soobaby_

 _hyejoo: didn’t need that image in my head_ _💀_

Sooyoung sighed in frustration, eyes almost rolling out of her head as she put her phone down.

“Will you two act like adults?” The three of them were literally sitting around the same table.

More specifically, they were sitting in the group study room at the library, surrounded by laptop screens and stacks of paper. Since arriving a bit late, Sooyoung had slipped into her working headspace, focusing and taking notes of the material with increased effort. The attention of her friends seemed to be elsewhere, however.

Jinsol laughed in her trademark style.

“You’re the one who’s been acting like a teenager for _months_ now, Soo,” Jinsol couldn’t resist teasing her. Now that she thought about it, it was probably over a year already.

Sooyoung was so silly about her crush on Jiwoo. She behaved like it was her first time in love – and her biggest secret. Only Sooyoung was allowed to bring the topic up, she got so grumpy if anybody else inquired about it. Jinsol could see her friend getting annoyed again, gathering used bits of an eraser to her fingers.

“Yeah and? You can’t shut up about your girlfriend for 30 seconds, not everyone wants to hear that,” Sooyoung threw the bits at Jinsol sitting opposite to her.

Hyejoo grinned by herself at the end of the table. Following the way the older students argued was a thousand times more entertaining than the course work at hand. She was lucky the two had taken her into their group again, minus the fact that they had zero chill when it came to grades. Hyejoo couldn’t even dream about caring that much for her education.

“Not my fault Jungie got my head spinning, at least _I’m_ willing to admit it,” Jinsol smiled proudly, wiggling her fingers under her jaw, unaffected by the trash flying at her.

“I just want to know which of you did the first—”

“Mind your business, Jinsol,” Sooyoung interrupted her sharply. She wasn’t having it.

The blonde leaned back in her chair. Fine, she didn’t need Sooyoung anyway.

She could squeeze the details from Jungeun later. Jiwoo shared pretty much everything with her anyway. The girl was the reason Sooyoung kept scratching her irritated neck and you didn’t even need to be smart like Jinsol to make that particular deduction.

“Are we going to get some progress on this project or not?” Sooyoung had better things to do than to be stuck in the meeting room and have people sticking their noses into her business.

She gave Hyejoo a stern look when she caught her playing on her phone again. The younger girl quit the game and fixed her slouched posture.

Hyejoo had met Sooyoung during her first week of university. Originally Sooyoung worked as her mentor. She showed her around the campus, took her to uni events and assisted her in choosing the right courses. They got to know each other during the couple of weeks and Sooyoung continued to assist her voluntarily, seeing that Hyejoo could use the help.

The younger girl didn’t have that many friends either. Sooyoung, Jiwoo and Jinsol were all very kind to her, even though she was quite different from them, preferring to spend a lot of her time in front of her computer for one thing.

Sooyoung made sure the trio worked on their project weekly, meeting at set times in the library or somewhere else.

After a days’ worth of work they often got food together and sometimes Sooyoung drove Jinsol “home”; otherwise known as Jungeun’s place, where the blonde spent most of her time these days.

Jinsol did have a room at the dormitory – and her roommate probably assumed she was dead.

Sooyoung had asked Jinsol shouldn’t she just give up the room but how could Jinsol do that since Jungeun and her didn’t live together? It wasn’t like some of her gundams didn’t already have their own shelf at Jungeun’s, or that Jungeun didn’t buy Jinsol’s favourite hair products so she didn’t always need to bring her own. 

Hyejoo hadn’t needed long to realize both of her unnies were useless to the highest degree. Sooyoung and Jinsol appearing cool and collected was a façade. Nothing more.

She was witnessing the same shit once again as the two’s normal conversation about Jiwoo and Jungeun was turning into an argument. Both of them claimed the love of their life to be the biggest baby, no compromises accepted.

“Have you SEEN Jiwoo? She literally founded the babie community. Just look at this picture.”

“No, no, you obviously don’t know Jungeun well enough. Ask Jiwoo, she would say Jungeun is a bigger baby than she is.”

“Tell me again, why didn’t she return your calls then?”

“I—That’s not fair. Jungie had all the right to be mad at me that time. And she was just really worried for me, which adds to the babie points.”

“Pfft, what about the time you were weeping in my dm’s because she put you on her couch?”

“Don’t distort the narrative. She came to sleep with me on the couch in the end, you remember that.”

The discussion went on and on, and Hyejoo didn’t know how it was possible to be so serious about it. The two behaved increasingly as if engaged in an academic debate.

It wasn’t the first time Hyejoo considered typing an emergency message for someone to smuggle her out of the meeting room.

xx

When Sooyoung was finally making her way back to the dorm, she could tell Jiwoo was home before reaching their door. The people who lived on the same hallway were aware of it too, no doubt.

Jiwoo was singing, probably with her headphones plugged in, not realizing how far her voice reached in the building with paperthin walls. The girl living a few doors away from them, peeked her head from her doorway just as Sooyoung was walking past her room.

“Hey, can you tell your roommate to quit it? She’s driving me nuts,” she almost spat. That Kim girl was annoying the hell out of her and not for the first time. Neither Sooyoung nor Jiwoo was exactly on best terms with the neighbor in question.

“Hmm, let me think about it,” Sooyoung stopped in her tracks, showing the girl a thoughtful expression, rubbing her jaw, as if deeply considering her suggestion. 

“To be honest? No, I really can’t. Sorry,” Sooyoung shrugged. Jiwoo’s midnight shower concerts were the only occasions Sooyoung told her roommate to tone it down. Now though? The clock hadn’t even struck 7PM yet.

The neighbor flashed her middle finger, before slamming the door shut as Sooyoung continued on her way with a smile on her lips. It was her loss if she couldn’t appreciate talent. Jiwoo’s voice was beautiful and always hitting clean notes with little to no effort.

Music was the one thing that bound Jiwoo and Sooyoung together above anything else.

While Jiwoo excelled in singing, Sooyoung knew the ways of dance like no other, though she enjoyed singing as well. The duo was famous for going ham wherever they pleased, just the first notes of a good song as their cue. Silent car rides didn’t exist in their presence. Were they regulars at the local karaoke place? Absolutely.

Fortunately most of their friends were of the same spirit.

Opening the door to their room, Sooyoung found her roommate doing exactly what she had imagined. Twirling by herself, an invisible microphone in hand. Judging by the books on the floor Jiwoo had gotten tired of studying.

She didn’t pause the music while turning to Sooyoung, her eyes bright with joy. Jiwoo was having the time of her life. The roommate was invited to her imaginary stage without a moment’s hesitation.

It didn’t take long for the rhythm to take over Sooyoung’s body. The song currently playing was a popular one, both girls had heard it more than enough times to know all the lyrics and dance moves that went with it.

Sooyoung grabbed her soprano’s hand and spun her around, then putting her hands onto Jiwoo’s waist and guiding the girl to move in synch with her. Their steps were perfectly coordinated, as if they had practiced it together, surprising them both. Eventually Jiwoo stumbled on Sooyoung’s feet three times in a row, sidetracking them and the two burst out in laughter.

“Our neighbours hate us,” Sooyoung murmured to the girl as the second song started playing. She raised Jiwoo’s arms to a similar position with her own for the next choreo.

“They hate FUN!” The shorter girl corrected. There she was, unapologetic Jiwoo, Sooyoung’s favourite.

The two let loose for a few more songs, until Jiwoo’s sides hurt from laughing because Sooyoung imitated an old singer and his stupid yet iconic dance. What had she learnt that for?! It was too accurate.

She tackled Sooyoung onto the taller girl’s bed, hugging her tight. The most mundane things were so much fun with Sooyoung. The two caught their breaths and Jiwoo moved so that she wasn’t completely crushing Sooyoung under her weight.

“Are we going to sleep here tonight, hmm?” Sooyoung bumped their foreheads gently together.

Jiwoo replied with a bit too much enthusiasm, simply out of joy that Sooyoung finally suggested it.

“I won’t kiss you like that again, though,” Jiwoo blushed then, biting her lip.

“What?” Sooyoung blinked. Her soft words were coated in worry: “Why not, baby?”

“Look at what I did to you!” Jiwoo beckoned, the pacing of her speech becoming faster.

“Are you crazy? I'm terrible…” It felt as if the bruises she left on the expanse of Sooyoung’s neck were staring right back at her. Jiwoo worried she wasn’t good at kissing. The people she watched in dramas never looked like the way she left Sooyoung’s neck. Would she ever get better at it?

Why was Sooyoung laughing? Jiwoo’s heart leaped in her chest and she wasn’t sure whether it was because she felt ashamed or because the other girl’s warm laughter was like a blessing to her ears.

Sooyoung wanted to aggressively squeeze Jiwoo’s silly head and never let go.

“I told you I loved it, Jiwoo. You’re not terrible, you were just really into it. Hickeys happen to everyone,” she stroked the girl’s round cheek with the back of her fingers, as upset was written on Jiwoo’s face again.

“Hmph…”

They happen to everyone, she said, yet somehow Jiwoo’s skin was perfectly clear.

“But alright, no kissing tonight, if that makes you feel better,” Sooyoung promised. She wasn’t entitled to anything anyways.

There were new lines to their relationship, ones not quite established yet. 

They would have to solve them eventually, but that was a task for their future selves. Present Sooyoung was going to enjoy their newfound intimacy to the fullest, whatever Jiwoo was ready for. She wouldn’t be pushy about it.

“Well, maybe one….” Jiwoo pressed to her lips for a simple smooch, which Sooyoung was happy to give.

“…Or two,” the girl swayed right back, covering Sooyoung’s dumb grin with her own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the question remains, who's the babiest baby?  
> let me know if you enjoyed the chapter, you're amazing 💞 
> 
> ps. i'm out here nauseous bc mcountdown in few hours, LOONA FIRST WIN IM BEGGING????!  
> update: WE DID IT 😭😭😭😭😭😭😭😭


	5. 5

Sooyoung was falling even harder for Jiwoo. She thought she was already at the bottom of that ocean, but every passing day love engulfed her a bit deeper.

Jiwoo and her were something more than friends and less than lovers. She couldn’t call Jiwoo her girlfriend, yet friends with benefits didn’t feel right either.

Sooyoung didn’t know what to make of them, and still she was happier than she had ever been. Jiwoo and her were something special.

Instead of pondering the technicalities, Sooyoung savored each of their rose-colored days, her heart blooming in the abundance of compliments and daily sweetness with Jiwoo. They lived in the moment, too busy to worry about anything else.

After a month or so since their first kiss, the two had rearranged their room and pushed their beds together. Jiwoo kissed her good morning and goodnight, and the two basked in each other’s intimacy even more than before. On top of that, Sooyoung had picked up on all the endearing pet names Jiwoo had started to use around her.

Despite the make outs that kept happening between the two behind closed doors, they still had occasional moments of bashfulness around each other. Mostly in public, thinking that some acts that were purely platonic before now included tension that other people could spot as well.

One evening Sooyoung and Jiwoo were making their way back to the campus.

They had spent the day in town with Jinsol and Jungeun, eating and shopping to their heart's content. They didn’t get to do that very often, all of the girls having busy schedules. Jinsol would’ve called the day a double date, but before she could chirp something about it, Jiwoo had happily declared that she loved going out with her friends.

The roommates were strolling along a boulevard that followed the river. There were many others outside, witnessing the sunset sparkle on the water and lazy ducks swimming around.

A couple was walking in front of the girls, hand in hand, exchanging loving gazes every now and then. Jiwoo looked at the two in silent awe. Had there always been so many lovers around her, or was it because of her own state of mind? Jiwoo kept daydreaming about all kinds of sappy things until a hand swung by her own.

Sooyoung brushed their fingers shyly together. It wasn’t an accident.

Jiwoo pulled the girl’s index finger and smiled as Sooyoung took a proper hold of her hand. The shorter girl swung their hands happily between them as they continued forward.

“Do you think they’ll ever get to dating?” Jinsol asked upon witnessing the handholding from a distance. Jungeun and Jinsol were walking behind the roommates at an unhurried pace.

“Aren’t they basically dating already,” Jungeun mumbled next to the blonde, hooked under her arm. “I don’t know what else to call whatever they got going on.”

Both of them couldn’t understand how Sooyoung and Jiwoo were so close, yet so far away from each other. Asking about their relationship got a lot of “umm’s” and “don’t know’s” as a response. The best thing to do was just to let them be and act like idiots in love.

“Thank god we’re done being fools,” Jinsol sighed, placing a kiss to her girlfriend's forehead. “Can you believe Soo used to bully me for not having the courage to tell you about my feelings?”

Jinsol wasn’t always the best at confronting things but Sooyoung was taking the meaning of that to a completely different level.

“Jiwoo’s got some real magic about her, I don’t think I’ve heard Soo say even ‘fuck’ for a while now.”

“Jiwoo tends to bring out the best in people,” Jungeun smiled sleepily, reaching to touch Jinsol’s hand that hung from her shoulder. Jungeun had known Jiwoo for most of her life. A friend like her was something she was always grateful for.

Jinsol let the handholding not-lovebirds-but-something-like-that stroll ahead of them until the sight of an ice cream truck caught her eye.

She had been dreaming of strawberry sorbet for days now. After handing out her shopping bags to Jungeun, nothing could stop her from sprinting off. She reached the other girls and jumped on Jiwoo’s back without a warning. Sooyoung got startled for her dear life and Jiwoo was screaming under the attack, attracting a few looks from the people around them.

By some miracle Jiwoo maintained her balance and Jinsol requested a piggyback ride to the truck. Jiwoo wasn’t able to resist her offer of free ice cream, just as Jinsol had thought.

Sooyoung and Jungeun waited for the two on a bench by the sidewalk.

“How do you stand Sol’s annoying ass around the clock?” Sooyoung asked as they sat down. The question made Jungeun chuckle, especially because it came from someone who had known Jinsol far longer than she had.

“She’s not so annoying when she gives me a massage after a double shift,” Jungeun couldn’t stop herself from yawning mid-sentence. Everyone could tell her bedtime was soon approaching.

“Work is still killing you, huh?”

“It’s going to bury me at this point. The money is worth it, though.”

Jungeun worked at the city’s airport. A place that never slept, with odd work shifts and an extensive job description. She had been working extra hours ever since a co-worker suddenly quit her job, leaving her position understaffed.

“Did you find something nice for yourself?” Sooyoung asked her, nodding towards the shopping bags. Most of them were Jinsol’s. Jungeun hadn’t had much energy to look over clothes in the stores, but she enjoyed the day they had spent together and the few drinks they ordered in the restaurant.

“Yeah, I found a few shirts. And a new toolkit for my nerd,” Jungeun rolled her eyes, smiling warmly. Jinsol didn’t know she had got the kit for her; it would make a nice surprise.

“Aww. She’s going to love that.”

Sooyoung remembered all the times she had barged into Jinsol’s room and the girl was leaned over her table, another gundam under construction. She needed all kinds of little tools for those. Despite all the arguing the two did, Sooyoung wouldn’t trade the blonde for anything. Jinsol had her back and she had Sooyoung’s, even if it didn’t always look like it.

Sooyoung knew Jiwoo and Jungeun thought similarly about each other.

Sometimes it got her wondering what Jiwoo had told Jungeun about her. In what kind of light did Jiwoo talk about her? Did Jungeun know _everything_ going on between Jiwoo and her?

Sooyoung certainly knew details she probably shouldn’t have, even about Jungeun’s bedroom life, thanks to Jinsol and her big mouth.

When it came to Jiwoo and Sooyoung’s private business… The two hadn’t gone further than making out.

Well, things had still become more intense on that front, and Sooyoung wasn’t sure whether it was for better or worse since she was slowly going insane because of it.

They had reached the point where Sooyoung could touch all over Jiwoo’s clothed body. Jiwoo loved the way Sooyoung gently fondled her chest while kissing down her neck, often grinding herself against Sooyoung in search of more pleasure.

Jiwoo was impossible to resist with her softest little whimpers, but the time Sooyoung would have made her feel even better, she guided Sooyoung’s hands away from her shorts. 

Jiwoo even left the bed not long after and Sooyoung had been dumbfounded. She could’ve made the frustration on Jiwoo’s face melt into a bliss and fill the need in her voice, if Jiwoo just let her.

Whether Jiwoo told Jungeun anything about those kinds of things, was the question that brought the flashback to Sooyoung’s mind.

Why was it so difficult for Sooyoung to simply ask Jiwoo about it? They talked about everything else too, and Jiwoo always understood her better than anyone else. The truth was she was afraid of making Jiwoo feel pressured, or that she would come across as if she wasn’t the happiest girl on the planet, just getting to be close to Jiwoo. 

It was too late for her to ask Jungeun anything as Jiwoo and Jinsol were heading back to them with ice cream cones in hand.

“Here, Yoongie, it’s raspberry,” sweetly smiling Jiwoo handed a cone to her. Sooyoung hadn’t asked for ice cream but Jiwoo brought her some nonetheless. She knew Sooyoung loved raspberry.

“Sol didn’t break your back, did she?” Sooyoung asked, taking the cone from Jiwoo.

“Oh, pfft, Jinsol unnie is like a feather,” Jiwoo waved her hand about.

“See? I chose Jiwoo for a reason, I know your spine would crack like a glowstick,” Jinsol snorted. Sooyoung’s cracking bones was a joke older than time, but Jinsol never missed any opportunity to bring it up again. Her joints just were like that, no matter that Sooyoung was the gym freak of the group.

When Jiwoo asked if they could sit by the river for a while, the four started to find a spot for themselves on the grass of the riverbank. As they settled down, Jiwoo was cooing at the little duck family waddling nearby. Sooyoung was thankful her roommate didn’t have anything to throw at the birds or the group wouldn’t have gotten a moment’s peace.

Sooyoung still hadn’t recovered from the time a seagull stole a whole sandwich from her hands.

The sunset was slowly disappearing below the horizon as the girls chatted about this and that, enjoying each other’s company. Jiwoo couldn’t resist taking pictures of her friends having a good time, being the Instagram enthusiast she was.

Going through the pictures of Sooyoung never failed to warm her heart. Sooyoung was the prettiest girl Jiwoo had ever met. She was in love with the way Sooyoung’s face scrunched up as she laughed heartily at something.

In all silence, Jungeun was dozing off against Jinsol’s shoulder. The blonde girlfriend looked like she would cry if Jiwoo didn’t snatch a picture of her sleepy prince and send it to her later. Jungeun stirred some minutes later, acting as if she hadn’t spent their last three conversations unconscious. The girls didn’t say anything about it, letting Jungeun believe nobody had noticed.

Next to the couple, Jiwoo was hugging her knees while leaning onto Sooyoung’s side. Noticing the goosebumps on Jiwoo’s arms, Sooyoung asked her whether she was cold.

“There’s that sweater I bought in one of the bags,” Jiwoo mumbled and turned to look at the shopping bags behind her, but Sooyoung was already unfolding the jacket she had kept on her lap, as she was wearing a long sleeve anyway. Usually it was the other way around, Sooyoung in a sleeveless shirt while Jiwoo preferred something more covering.

“There,” Sooyoung lay the jacket around Jiwoo’s frame and kept her arm over her shoulders. Jiwoo gave her a kiss on the cheek as a thank you. As Jiwoo tried to pull her head away, Sooyoung followed her movement to nuzzle their faces together a bit longer, eliciting a giggle from the younger girl. 

“You’re so cute, Sooyoungie.” Jiwoo grabbed the hand on her shoulder and kissed the back of it. She lay her head on the taller girl’s shoulder and as they stared at the glimmering water together, Sooyoung felt fuzzy and warm in her chest. 

Jiwoo wore her jacket for the rest of their way home.

As they parted ways with Jungeun and Jinsol, Sooyoung thought to herself what luck it had been that Jiwoo was assigned as her roommate. Jiwoo was the first thing she saw in the morning and the warmth of her body was the last thing she thought of before falling asleep.

Jiwoo had stolen Sooyoung’s heart, but she didn’t run away with it. 

She kept it safe and close to her own, in a way only a soulmate could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe softies... i hope you enjoyed the chapter, make me smile by dropping any comment ❤️


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a lil disclaimer that the chapter gets a bit spicy towards the end 🙈

Sooyoung couldn’t escape the rain.

She was soaked from head to toe, trembling in her skimpy shorts and pressing Jungeun’s doorbell a few times more than was necessary. Her jacket was sticking to her skin and the rest of her outfit felt cold and heavy.

Why weren’t her friends opening the door already? They knew to expect her.

Sooyoung should have trusted her instincts and taken the car. Instead, she had left on foot and the sky had darkened a lot faster than she expected. Very lucky of her. It rained for most of the 30-minute walk from the dormitory to Jungeun’s residence. If anything, her backpack was waterproof. At least it _should_ be.

The door lock was finally rattling.

Sooyoung couldn’t recall the last time she was so grateful for being let into the warmth of a hallway. Not only that, but the girl opening the door for her was none other than the one Sooyoung longed to see the most. 

Jiwoo was glowing like a thousand suns, her hair tied up in the cutest bun. She was wearing an oversized uni hoodie, which Sooyoung recognized to be hers.

“Oh honey, I thought you were driving here!”

Sooyoung’s sneakers squeaked as she walked past Jiwoo. Jiwoo closed the door quickly behind her after giving a mean glare at the clouds.

“I should have,” Sooyoung mumbled with her arms folded. She was annoyed at the weather and more than that she was annoyed at herself. A sewer rat was the best term for describing her current appearance. Not the look she wanted to meet Jiwoo with after not seeing her for a week.

“Take off your shoes, I’ll get you a towel.” Jiwoo tugged her sleeve before disappearing to the room left on the hallway.

Sooyoung got rid of her leather jacket and hated every second she had to spend untying her sneakers before she could throw them away.

“Wow… You got soaked,” Jinsol greeted her friend, standing in the living room doorway.

“No shit.” If Sooyoung squeezed the socks she slipped off her feet, there would be a pond on Jungeun’s parquet.

“There’s some food in the fridge we made earlier. Have some if you like,” Jinsol said as she watched Sooyoung struggle to get out of her crop top. 

“Do you need a hand?” The blonde joked.

“I’m good, thanks,” Sooyoung sounded stern as she was pulling the tight cloth over her head. She started to head for the guest bedroom without further remarks and Jinsol turned back to the living room where Jungeun and her were watching TV.

Jungeun’s apartment was undeniably nice. Two floors with one bedroom upstairs and another downstairs, the living room accompanied by an open kitchen. Definitely a finer choice than a little dorm room. Sooyoung didn’t need to wonder why Jinsol preferred to spend her time here, especially because Jungeun had given her the keys too. Anybody could tell the apartment wasn’t a cheap choice; Jungeun hadn’t worked for years for nothing.

Jiwoo was still standing by the linen closet as Sooyoung walked to her. A goofy smile rose to Jiwoo’s face as she felt familiar arms slowly slide under hers. Sooyoung rested her chin on the shorter girl’s shoulder, seeking the warmth of her body. 

“I didn’t even say hi to you,” Sooyoung grumbled.

“Hi, baby,” Jiwoo welcomed her, turning around in her arms. “You’re cold.” Her eyes roamed quickly over Sooyoung’s body: the girl was shivering in her bra and denim shorts, the little swan necklace resting on her chest.

“Here.” She handed a small towel to Sooyoung to dry her face and neck with. Jiwoo rubbed her roommate’s shoulders. “How have you been?”

Sooyoung had spent the week out of the city, helping her mom with moving to a new apartment. It felt a lot longer than a week, though. Even when the roommates had texted every day. Jiwoo had sent her a dozen of selfies, Sooyoung’s favourite being the one where Jiwoo was obviously sleepy and cuddling with her penguin.

“I missed you,” Sooyoung whispered. She puckered her lips and showed Jiwoo the most irresistible puppy dog eyes. Jiwoo didn’t stand a chance against that. She pulled Sooyoung in for a gentle kiss, covering her cold cheeks with her hands. Her touch was so warm that Sooyoung felt better instantly. 

“I missed you too, though I think I said that every day,” Jiwoo pondered then. She took the towel from Sooyoung’s fingers and swept it under the girl’s jaw. Then Jiwoo moved it to the back of her neck and the tips of Sooyoung’s wet hair tickled her hand.

Sooyoung wouldn’t stay still and she swept up Jiwoo to a crushing hug. She didn’t want to spend a second away from her crush tonight. Jiwoo yelped due to the strength of her embrace.

“I was sooo lonely without you,” Sooyoung whined, shaking the girl in her arms. Her bed, especially, had felt exceedingly empty. “Your pictures kept me alive,” the tall girl sighed, finally easing her hold.

“You said the opposite in the comments,” Jiwoo laughed, thinking about Sooyoung’s excessive use of mind blown emojis and her varying ways to express that she was going to die because Jiwoo looked so good and she wasn’t anywhere near her.

“You know what I mean...”

Right before Sooyoung captured her roommate’s lips again, Jiwoo shared an idea with her. “You should join me in the shower.”

“Mmm~” Sooyoung hummed into the kiss, raising her eyebrows at the surprising suggestion.

They hadn’t showered together before. She wouldn’t mind some hot water to warm up.

“I’ll join if you want me to?”

“Yeah, I was just planning to go before you came.” Jiwoo faced the closet again to find a bigger towel for her roommate. It wasn’t difficult, Jungeun had everything neatly organized. Jiwoo’s own towel was already hanging in the bathroom.

She had spent the week camping in Jungeun’s guest room, mostly because she didn’t want to be alone at the dorm. It was boring and time passed a lot faster with friends. Jinsol was great company to study with when Jungeun was at work.

Not to mention the epic pillow fort Jinsol and her had built into the living room a few days ago. It had made Jungeun blink twice when she returned from her night shift at 6AM.

Jiwoo told Sooyoung to go ahead, she would be right behind her. “And throw the shorts onto the radiator or something,” she added, patting the taller girl’s behind as she left.

On her way to the bigger bathroom upstairs, Sooyoung peeked into the living room to greet their hostess.

Jungeun was sitting on the fluffy carpet in front of the television, getting her shoulders massaged by Jinsol. So, Jungeun hadn’t been kidding about that. 

Was there any time of the day when Jinsol _wasn’t_ pampering her girlfriend?

Sooyoung greeted Jungeun and told her that she hoped that Jungeun didn’t mind her invading the house as well. The busy woman hadn’t gotten to be alone for days now and she could probably appreciate some peace. At least Sooyoung would leave with Jiwoo tomorrow.

“The more the merrier, right?” Jungeun replied with a genuine smile, then almost moaned at the sudden sensation that ran through her spine.

“Ohh that felt amazing… Do it again, Soulie.”

“Like this?” Jinsol tried to repeat whatever she just did, applying more pressure to a sore spot behind her girlfriend’s head.

Sooyoung turned to leave but Jungeun still wanted her attention.

“Just don’t leave the towels lying around and it’s fine. And there’s food in the fridge, by the way.” She beckoned towards the kitchen. 

“Yeah, Sol told me. Thanks, Jungie.”

Sooyoung didn’t appear to be at all that cranky anymore. It wasn’t difficult to figure out why, Jinsol thought to herself, especially as she could hear how the two girls giggled when Jiwoo crashed into Sooyoung on the stairs.

xx

The roommates weren’t progressing far with showering as they found themselves enveloped in each other’s arms again. Sometimes Sooyoung still couldn’t believe that she had really become the person who was only capable of goofing around with her significant other. All it took was one Kim Jiwoo to turn her into a pile of mush.

Sooyoung held the girl by the small of her back and treated her softly, planting kisses all around her angel’s face. Jiwoo’s bangs were swept aside and Sooyoung paid special attention to her forehead.

The fancy shower stall wasn’t small at all, yet the two acted as if they needed to be attached at the hip. A pink hue was tinting Jiwoo’s cheeks, perhaps not only because of the steamy water. Sooyoung’s gorgeous body was a lot to take in, especially as it pressed against hers.

“You’re so pretty, unnie…” Jiwoo smiled shyly, quietly drawing a line between Sooyoung’s breasts before she settled her hands onto her roommate’s waist. How did Sooyoung do it? She was flawless from head to toe.

“Have you seen yourself?” Sooyoung replied.

Jiwoo was always blabbering about the prettiness of other girls, as if she wasn’t attractive herself. Being adorable was her strong point, but not the only thing Jiwoo had going for her. She didn’t give herself enough credit. Sooyoung wanted to show her how irresistible she was in every way.

“I wish I had legs like yours,” Jiwoo said thoughtfully. Sooyoung was so tall and her thighs seemed endless…

“I wish I had your shoulders and your nose.” Sooyoung repeated, raising her hands to rub the shorter girl’s toned arms.

“My nose?” Jiwoo’s eyes moved as if she tried to see her own nose. 

“Mmm, it’s so pretty and small, I want to eat it up.” Sooyoung drew the bridge of her nose with her finger.

Smiling Jiwoo pushed her hand aside with her head. She pressed onto Sooyoung’s mouth, inviting her into a slow kiss, delicate like a cherishing caress.

Jiwoo had waited to feel her lips again. Kissing Sooyoung had proved to be the most addictive thing. It was hard to stop whenever they engaged in it. Sooyoung knew too well how to please her, it was as if she was reading her mind, her lips gliding in perfect union with Jiwoo’s. A rush like no other coursed through the younger girl’s body as their kisses became more insistent.

Before either of them got overly excited, Jiwoo used all her willpower to push Sooyoung away by her shoulders, instantly missing their contact.

“U-unnie, we should do this somewhere else…” Jiwoo stammered. She was suddenly hyper aware of the way Sooyoung’s fingertips traced the underside of her breasts. Not that she was any better herself with her hands feeling out Sooyoung’s abs.

“You call me unnie when you get shy,” Sooyoung murmured.

“I do??”

“It’s cute. Keep doing it.” She kissed Jiwoo’s cheek.

Her crush was right, they should cling to each other later. It wasn’t the best idea to have Jungeun’s house running out of hot water.

“Can I wash your hair?” Sooyoung asked next with a smile. Jiwoo was more than happy to let her do that.

She turned her back to Sooyoung and Sooyoung lowered the water pressure to the minimum. The shower shelf was filled with all too many expensive looking products. Sooyoung looked for something peach scented, but neither Jungeun nor Jinsol seemed to be fond of that. Cardamom… Pineapple? Something like that would have to do.

Sooyoung gathered Jiwoo’s wet hair to her palms and carefully applied the shampoo all over.

Her hair used to be as long as Jiwoo’s not too long ago. Cutting it had been a quite spontaneous decision. After a few days she had felt unsure about it. Jiwoo had been entirely enamored by her new look however and she didn’t let Sooyoung wallow in doubt. The shoulder length brought out Sooyoung’s facial structure in a new light. 

Fingers laced in Jiwoo’s hair, Sooyoung’s hands travelled the length of her back. She counted three small bruises here and there over Jiwoo’s figure. Her thighs had some too, Sooyoung had noted earlier.

“You got some bruises from practice?” Sooyoung asked. She was scrubbing the shampoo to Jiwoo’s scalp in a calming motion.

“Yeah. We’ve done some throwing exercises lately and you know. A lot of kicking.” It wasn’t a big deal, Jiwoo was used to it. She bruised easily.

“You should throw me around again sometime,” Sooyoung grinned. Jiwoo turned to face her, looking unconvinced as ever, lips pressed into a thin line.

“Sooyoung… The last time we did that you hated every second of it.”

“Maybe.” Sooyoung shrugged, swiping some shampoo from Jiwoo’s eyebrow before it could slip to her eye. 

“But thinking back to it… It was kinda hot,” she continued, “you got me pinned to the floor with my head spinning and everything…”

Jiwoo stifled a laugh. She leaned in closer and Sooyoung thought she was coming for her lips, but Jiwoo only tapped her cheek with her finger.

“I can throw you out of the shower, would you like that?” Jiwoo asked in a low, seductive tone, tilting her head to the side.

“Ooh threatening… I like it,” Sooyoung purred, stealing a kiss from her lips, both girls’ faces breaking into a grin.

For now Sooyoung preferred to stay, and so she returned to help Jiwoo with her hair. 

xx

Later that night the two were lying in bed, listening to the unrelenting rain. The raindrops made a surprisingly loud noise in the otherwise quiet house. The room didn’t have any clocks and the humming of the AC was barely audible.

Sooyoung lay on her back with Jiwoo curled up to her side, her head resting the taller girl’s chest. Sooyoung had almost drifted off to sleep when Jiwoo spoke.

“It’s really dark,” she said quietly.

“Huh?” Sooyoung’s eyes fluttered open. “Oh, yeah. The room is pretty dark.” She gently ruffled Jiwoo’s hair with her left hand.

“I usually sleep with the door open.” Jungeun didn’t mind her keeping a light turned on in the hallway.

“Do you want me to open it?”

“No, it’s okay… I’m with you.” Jiwoo brought Sooyoung’s hand to her face, rubbing her open palm against her cheek.

“If you’re sure.” Sooyoung smiled.

Jiwoo wasn’t afraid of the dark per say. For example being outside late at night wasn’t an issue to her. She had always slept with some sort of night light however, it was something that brought her comfort.

Jiwoo didn’t appear as a deep thinker on the surface, but sometimes her head was full of thoughts that kept her up at night. Lately she had been thinking a lot about her roommate.

Sooyoung’s heart was beating in a serene rhythm. Jiwoo could hear it as her head was pressed onto her chest. Her hand was relaxed as Jiwoo kept nuzzling her face against it.

She drew patterns with the tip of her nose, brushing below Sooyoung’s knuckles and trailing the length of her thumb. Jiwoo kissed the inside of her wrist, her lips then climbing to Sooyoung’s fingertips.

“What are you doing?” the tall girl hummed lovingly at the ticklish feeling.

Sooyoung brushed her index finger under the curve of Jiwoo’s mouth, tracing the line of her upper, until Jiwoo parted her lips. She felt Jiwoo’s tongue taking a lick at her finger.

Sooyoung opened her eyes to stare at the dark ceiling. For a moment she kept her hand still on the other girl’s jaw and mouth. Jiwoo probably heard her heart speeding up.

Sooyoung inched her finger forward and Jiwoo allowed it past her lips, pressing her tongue against the tip. Sooyoung tensed up as Jiwoo helped her hand a bit further, so she could roll her tongue around the digit in her mouth. The shorter girl sucked on her finger – hard – before pulling it out with a wet sound.

“I’m not sleepy, unnie,” Jiwoo breathed, licking her lips.

She led Sooyoung’s hand lower on her body, guiding it under her shirt and placing it over her breast, where Sooyoung could feel the hardened peak.

Jiwoo asked Sooyoung to kiss her and Sooyoung didn’t need to be told twice.

The older girl flipped them over, positioning Jiwoo on her back while she climbed over her, swept up by passion as their lips pressed together. Mouths moving firmly against each other, Sooyoung kneaded Jiwoo’s soft breasts, small and perfect in her hands. Their collision turned into a heated mess as Sooyoung pushed her tongue into Jiwoo’s awaiting mouth. 

“That was so hot, baby,” Sooyoung praised the girl under her when they ran out of breath. If anything, Sooyoung wished she could have seen Jiwoo’s face as she sucked on her finger like that.

Jiwoo tugged the collar of her roommate’s shirt, in a hurry for more before she had even caught her breath. Sooyoung moved to adorn Jiwoo’s neck with hungry, open-mouthed kisses and she whimpered when Sooyoung bit the delicate skin at her collarbone.

Sooyoung’s thighs were on either side of her body and the taller girl couldn’t resist rolling her lower region against Jiwoo’s abdomen. Jiwoo wasn’t stopping her from doing that, but her hands stuck to stroking Sooyoung’s legs and back. Sooyoung knew already that she wouldn’t move them further. At this point the older girl could have whined simply out of frustration.

Sooyoung had promised herself that Jiwoo needed to be the one asking to be touched or attempt to touch her first. She didn’t want Jiwoo leaving the bed for another time.

Did Jiwoo not ache like her? Didn’t she ever dream of having Sooyoung between her legs? By the sound of it Jiwoo craved her just as badly.

“Do you feel good?” Sooyoung asked her softly, trying to distract herself from thinking about the heat in the pit of her stomach. She rested her head on Jiwoo’s pillow, placing lazy kisses around her ear.

“Unnie, I want to—ah,” Jiwoo’s breathy sentence got cut short as her body writhed because Sooyoung ran her tongue over the shell of her ear. The delicious sensation increased the heat on Jiwoo’s face. Her mind was reeling, she wondered whether it was normal that her ear got her feeling weak like that.

“Tell me, baby,” Sooyoung murmured, impatient for Jiwoo to continue what she was saying.

“Anything you want, Jiwoo.” Sooyoung kissed her cheek and stopped all her antics so the girl could think properly. 

Sooyoung acted calm, though she was everything but that, every part of her body feeling some type of way. Her heart was close to exploding with anticipation. Whatever Jiwoo had in her mind, she would give it to her.

“I want to go on a date.”

…

“W-What?”

Was she serious? 

Sooyoung couldn’t believe her ears.

“Do you want to go on a date with me, Sooyoung?” Her words were clear. Jiwoo turned to look at her.

“I—” Sooyoung rolled onto her side, trying to shake the horny fumes from her mind. Did Jiwoo understand what kind of an emotional rollercoaster ride she was putting her through? Sooyoung felt like she was going to combust any minute now.

“No?” Jiwoo’s voice was heartbreakingly tiny.

“NO! No, I mean yes, I’m trying to say yes. I would love to go on a date with you, sweetheart,” Sooyoung managed to form a sensible sentence. She could feel her braincells dying.

Sooyoung exhaled deeply into her pillow, eyebrows scrunched tightly together. 

She was happy and relieved, of course she was, the girl she pined for just asked her out, but by god her darling Jiwoo could use a lesson or two about timing.

Jiwoo let out the cutest “yay” at her answer. She picked up Sooyoung’s hands again, placing them to either side of her face before pecking her roommate’s lips.

Sooyoung felt her smiling wider than ever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> s-spare thoughts?? 😇


	7. 7

Jiwoo was a sleepyhead. 

She wasn’t fond of admitting it, but she could sleep through multiple alarms with no trouble. Sooyoung on the other hand sprang up the very second an alarm went off. She couldn’t stand the noise. It was the sound of her nightmares. 

The older girl often left the bed earlier than Jiwoo. If she could locate a plushie nearby, she moved it to Jiwoo’s embrace before leaving. Today Jiwoo woke up with empty arms. Slowly she recalled that she was still at Jungeun’s house.

Jiwoo found her roommate watching the news in the living room.

The room was too bright for Jiwoo to even get her eyes open. She stood at the doorway in her two-piece pajamas, head groggy and grumpy. Why would anybody wake up early on a Sunday when there was nothing important to do? It didn’t make sense.

“Hey there,” Sooyoung greeted her. Jiwoo looked like she had gotten a headache just from waking up earlier than she usually did.

The roommate crawled onto the couch and fell like a log onto her front without saying a word. Sooyoung grinned at the sight. She rubbed Jiwoo’s back a bit before picking up her bowl of cereals and turning her attention back to the TV.

Sooyoung had woken up to the sound of the front door closing as Jungeun left to work. She had already done a little work out and planned out her study schedule for next week. Some minutes ago she had heard Jinsol starting to shower upstairs.

“Did you sleep well?” Jiwoo asked Sooyoung after coming to terms with the fact that she couldn’t sleep any longer. 

“It was okay. You didn’t have any stories to tell me tonight,” Sooyoung teased the avid sleep talker behind her.

Sooyoung didn’t always wake up to it, she was quite used to Jiwoo’s blabbering by now. Sometimes Jiwoo didn’t only talk though. She had also smacked Sooyoung with her arm, and Sooyoung hadn’t forgotten about the time Jiwoo tried to aggressively roll over her in her sleep.

“I saw some weird dreams, though,” Jiwoo said, rubbing her eyes, “I think I was driving…”

“Without a license?”

“Yeah… And it showed,” Jiwoo chuckled, “You were in the car too but I don’t think the car was yours.” The dream had been a total chaos. 

“What are you eating?” Jiwoo asked then, moving closer and lifting her chin on her hand. 

“Some yoghurt and cereals.” Sooyoung offered a spoonful to her.

“Mmm, that’s good...” Jiwoo hummed.

Her eyes widened.

Jiwoo scrambled up to her knees as if struck by a sudden burst of energy. She screamed Sooyoung’s name and Sooyoung’s face was the visual representation of a million question marks. Was there something in the cereals or?

“I just remembered our date! We’re going on a date,” Jiwoo beamed, hands around her face.

She threw herself onto the older girl’s back, wrapping her arms tightly around her shoulders.

“I-I didn’t forget about that.” Sooyoung felt air leaving her lungs under the sudden weight of Jiwoo. She tried to safely lay the bowl from her hand to the table in front of the couch.

“I’m so excited,” the pitch of Jiwoo’s voice was climbing up, “Thank you.” 

She turned Sooyoung’s head to kiss her forehead and nuzzled her nose happily against it.

“For what?” Sooyoung was confused.

“For saying yes!” Jiwoo’s smile rivaled the sun that was pouring into the room.

“Oh baby, don’t be silly. You don’t need to thank me for that.” 

Jiwoo was too precious for this world. The date was important to Sooyoung, even more so that Jiwoo had asked her rather than the other way around. It put her at ease that Jiwoo wanted to move forward, not just be some sort of special friends but something more. Sooyoung finally felt like they were mostly on the same page.

She had thought about asking Jiwoo out for weeks now, never finding the courage or the correct moment for it. Sooyoung always thought about things too much before acting. She could’ve been like Jiwoo and just… Gone for it. 

Whether it was the appropriate moment or not. It worked, right?

Jiwoo rose up from the couch and started an excited ramble about the date. They hadn’t agreed on a day yet, but otherwise it was all clearly planned in her head, granted that Sooyoung agreed with her ideas, of course.

She spun around while describing the clothes she would wear and how she would put her hair. Sooyoung would look gorgeous in anything she chose for herself. They’d be the cutest couple ever.

“Though Jungie and Jinsol unnie are really cute too!!” Jiwoo sidetracked for a quick mention, as if suddenly afraid of sounding rude.

Then she asked Sooyoung whether she had been to a certain restaurant in the city before. The name didn’t ring any bells for her.

“It’s sooo cute and romantic, you’ll love it,” Jiwoo continued, sitting back on the couch when she was done bouncing around.

“We should book a table beforehand.” Just in case. It wasn’t the most popular place, even though it should be, given how lovely it was.

“Would you like to go to the cinema before the restaurant?” Sooyoung suggested.

She watched as Jiwoo picked up the bowl from the table, casually stealing the rest of her breakfast and not caring about the frown Sooyoung gave to her.

“That’s a good idea. Something scary so you can hold my hand,” the younger girl was nodding her head. 

Sooyoung huffed. “Me?? I don’t get scared?”

“Ummm, miss Ha,” Jiwoo interrupted her, pointing the spoon at her. “I don’t remember seeing you at the haunted house last year.”

Sooyoung rolled her eyes.

“That’s different from a movie—Anyways, I don’t need to be scared to hold your hand…”

Sooyoung squeezed the younger girl’s forearm. Jiwoo smiled at her brightly, eyes crinkling and her cheeks stuffed with cereals. Maybe mornings weren’t so bad after all.

“Do you two always start the day screaming?"

Jinsol was coming down the stairs and the roommates quickly changed the topic at hand. The two seemed to be in silent agreement that they didn’t want to announce their plans just _yet_. 

Sooyoung already knew that Jinsol would be laughing her ass off when she found out how Jiwoo ended up asking her out…

xx

Before leaving the house, Sooyoung wanted to surprise Jungeun with something as a thank you for letting them stay over.

Jungeun probably wouldn’t mind her using the kitchen if she cleaned up after herself. Sooyoung checked the fridge and went through the kitchen drawers, looking around for ingredients. Baking something would be perfect. Nothing too complicated.

Sooyoung quickly recalled the ingredients of chocolate muffins. The kitchen had everything for the recipe. She even found some sprinkles to top the cakes with. 

“Would Jungeun like muffins? Does she like chocolate?”

“Jungie LOVES chocolate,” Jinsol and Jiwoo replied simultaneously, not hesitating for a second. 

“Alright,” Sooyoung smiled. The house probably wouldn’t be filled with the perfect ingredients if Jungeun wasn’t fond of sweets in the first place…

Cooking and baking were something Sooyoung missed doing in the dormitory. She fed herself mainly from the different cafeterias around the campus. During the week at her mom’s she had made food every day.

Perhaps someday she would get to cook for Jiwoo. Her tteokbokki wouldn’t let the girl down.

While Sooyoung was gathering and measuring the ingredients, Jinsol prepared herself in the hallway. She would leave for a short walk outside and maybe visit the grocery store on her way back.

“Keep an eye on Soo. I can’t have her burning the house down,” Sooyoung heard Jinsol saying to her roommate.

“Yoongie knows what she’s doing,” Jiwoo replied.

Despite not being much of a baker herself, the bubbly roommate skipped back to the kitchen and asked Sooyoung if she could help with something. Jiwoo accepted the little task of arranging the baking cups on the oven tray as there wasn’t much else to do.

Afterwards she clung to Sooyoung, hugging her from behind as the girl continued with the dough. Sooyoung’s shirt left her shoulders exposed and Jiwoo lay a kiss on her skin before plopping her head on her shoulder.

She watched silently as Sooyoung broke two eggs into the bowl. She mixed everything carefully together and the contents started to resemble chocolate pudding. She added in a bit more flour to get the perfect consistency. 

Jiwoo was fiddling with the ties of her apron.

“Let me taste it,” she whispered in Sooyoung’s ear. Like an imp sitting on her shoulder.

“No.”

“Please?~”

“It’s not ready.”

...

“Give me.”

“Jiwoo, it’s literally eggs, flours and sugar.”

“Gimmeeeeeee,” the whining continued.

“You’re so annoying…” Why did she need to eat everything that didn’t kill her?

Sooyoung gave in and swept some of the dough to her fingertip, offering it over her shoulder. Jiwoo’s mouth closed quickly around her finger and Sooyoung felt her tongue against her skin… Again.

The shorter girl let out a high-pitched sound of approval.

“It’s good,” she said, smacking her lips before taking another lick. She then noticed the girl in her arms standing still red-faced.

“You’re blushing, baby,” Jiwoo grinned at her. 

She lowered Sooyoung’s hand back to the spatula and the girl quickly busied herself with stirring the mixture again. Sooyoung mumbled under her breath.

“You’re a tease, Jiwoo…”

“Me?” Jiwoo tilted her head on the girl’s shoulder. Her hands snaked under Sooyoung’s apron.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about...” She continued in the sweetest tone, tugging the hem of the tall girl’s shirt.

“Mmm… Somebody loves to act innocent.” 

And to be fair Jiwoo was good at that act. Sooyoung just happened to know her better. 

Sooyoung’s abdominal muscles tightened as Jiwoo’s hands found her waist. Soft presses and curious pokes appreciated her body. 

“Don’t blame me… You’re really hard to resist,” Jiwoo said, nuzzling her face in the crook of Sooyoung’s neck.

“Really?” Sooyoung wasn’t entirely convinced. She stopped what she was doing and looked into Jiwoo’s eyes.

“Why won’t you have all of me then…” Sooyoung whispered, a little upset pout on her lips.

Jiwoo could’ve had her yesterday, she could have her right now… 

“You don’t want to rush everything, do you?” She smiled. “We already skipped to the kissing part before our first date.” There was a mischievous glint in her eyes, one that showed how much she was enjoying herself.

“Don’t you want me to call you mine first, unnie?” Jiwoo asked.

Sooyoung’s face burned up, probably all the way from her ears. Jiwoo closed the gap between their faces and Sooyoung blushed even harder as her crush giggled at her while pressing into the kiss. She hated this, she was making it all too easy for Jiwoo to have fun at her expense.

Sooyoung groaned and bit sharply onto Jiwoo’s bottom lip, drawing a yelp from her. She deserved that. 

Jiwoo looked at her with a hurt expression while sucking in her lip. Sooyoung told her to come back and she soothed the pain away with the gentlest kisses. 

She understood what Jiwoo’s words meant. It wouldn’t be enough that Sooyoung could have said that she had been hers for months now. Jiwoo wanted to be her girlfriend, officially, before anything else.

It didn’t change the fact that Jiwoo was still a tease. Her hands stayed under Sooyoung’s shirt, caressing her sides as they continued locking lips. 

“When do you want to go then?” Sooyoung asked.

“Where?” Jiwoo was back to her endearing self. The older sighed, a smile tugging her lips.

“To the date, darling...”

“Oh right!! This Friday? I have some exams earlier in the week.”

“Deal.” Sooyoung pecked her lips once more.

“Now, if you’ll let go of me, you can help me pour this into the cups.” The taller girl directed their attention back to the baking.

While waiting for the pastries to heat up, the roommates sat side by side in front of the oven, their backs against the kitchen island. They held up Jiwoo’s phone together, watching cute animal compilations until a lovely scent was overwhelming the kitchen.

Their chocolate creations turned out even better than Sooyoung expected.

xx

Later in the evening the four’s group chat was lively as the girls were no longer under the same roof. Jiwoo told Sooyoung to check her phone when Jinsol had spammed Sooyoung’s name six times in a row so far.

 **soo:** ??????????? im busy

 **sol** : doing what. 

**sol:** being jiwoo’s lil spoon?

Jiwoo chuckled behind Sooyoung’s back while Sooyoung looked at the chat, pretending to be illiterate. 

**jiwoo:** 😊 💕

 **sol:** anyway pls tell jungie the muffins were meant for me too 😔 she won’t let me have any

 **soo:** bitch i was there when u ate like 6 of them, u’ve had ur share

 **jungie** : a liar? in my house? 

**sol** : it was 3 i swear 😶

 **jiwoo:** maths is hard 😀

 **soo:** im glad u like them jungie :)

 **jungie** : ily

 **sol** : ily tooooooo baby 🤗

 **jungie** : @hasooyoung

 **soo:** 😘

 **sol:** u seeing this shit jiwoo 😔 they flirting in front of us

 **jiwoo:** 😛 im taking yoongie out to dinner on friday 

**sol:** oh ?????????? 👀

 **jungie:** 👏finally👏

 **soo:** well im driving so technically im taking her

 **jiwoo** : well it was my idea 

**sol:** y’all got a date and i cant get even a muffin.. 🥺

 **jungie** : come downstairs dumbass…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuties....... ❤️ let me know if u enjoyed the chapter!!


	8. 8

The movie of the date night was certainly memorable.

Jiwoo managed to choose something so horrible that neither roommate ever wanted to see it again. Jiwoo was screaming with the rest of the theater during the increasingly awful scenes, and Sooyoung had indeed held her hand, up to the point of Jiwoo’s knuckles going blue.

“Ji-Jiwoo please tell me when the bugs are gone,” Sooyoung had begged with her eyes covered from the screen. If only she could have blocked her hearing too…

The older girl decided that it was the first and last time she would trust Jiwoo to choose the movie by herself. If she had nightmares later, it would be all her roommate’s fault.

‘Don’t Be DraMatIc uNnie’ her date said.

Thankfully Jiwoo was right about the restaurant.

Sooyoung could tell the place was lovely before the two had even gotten inside. The wooden frontage of the little building was breathing a welcoming atmosphere. The dimmed lighting and some of the cozy seats could be seen through the window.

At the doorway the girls got awkwardly stuck, trying to let the other step inside first. It was something that happened to them quite frequently, similarly to their habit of blocking each other’s pathways in the dorm.

This time it ended up with Jiwoo puffing up her round cheeks and pushing a laughing Sooyoung first into the restaurant.

The kindly smiling waiter led the two to their seats, handing out the menus and lighting up the little candle on their table. Sooyoung hung up their coats and Jiwoo’s beret. The tall girl was amazed at how quiet it was. Only a few other seats were occupied at the moment.

“I can’t believe it’s so empty on a Friday night,” Sooyoung said as the waiter left, scooting close to Jiwoo on the couch.

“Right? I told you,” Jiwoo beamed. “I love these little tables so much, they’re so cute,” she grabbed a hold of their round table and tried to move it, which the table thankfully didn’t do, considering the candle and all.

“Is it screwed onto the floor?” Jiwoo tried to peek under the table.

“Why?” Sooyoung looked down as well. “You want to take it home?” She grinned.

“Wouldn’t this be perfect in that empty corner? We could put our plants on it!” Jiwoo was right, their little family of succulents deserved their own corner!

“Let me know when you want me to distract the staff.”

Talking of the staff, the waiter was already heading back to the roommates’ direction. The two decided it would be better to stop planning the theft of the restaurant’s property and pay attention to the menus instead.

As their dishes arrived, Jiwoo made sure to photograph everything before letting Sooyoung destroy the beautiful display on her plate. Needless to say she also snapped pictures of her date and the two of them together. 

Since they sat down, Jiwoo had kept her shoes on top of the older girl’s, her other knee brushing against Sooyoung’s. Sooyoung was fairly sure Jiwoo was doing that on purpose, whatever that purpose was. A way to ensure that Sooyoung wouldn’t escape? A substitute for hand holding?

“Here, Sooyoungie,” Jiwoo offered some food from her chopsticks. Sooyoung swept a few locks of hair behind her ear before leaning forward.

“God, this is heavenly.” Sooyoung hadn’t finished chewing as she had to praise the mouthwatering taste. “Why does your neighbor’s food always seem better than yours?”

“Do you want to switch? I think they’re both good.”

“No, no, this is delicious as well.”

Sooyoung had ordered a steak (a good steak was a good steak, a sure choice) while Jiwoo went for a plate full of fancy chicken and vegetables.

Jiwoo was someone who ate a lot more than you would believe. Perhaps being a continuous ray of sunshine consumed its own energy. She hadn’t stopped smiling all evening again, even laughing in the cinema during a scene where everyone else prayed for their lives.

Jiwoo had curled her hair into gentle waves and her lipstick was a shade brighter than usual. Sooyoung couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful she looked.

“Is there food on my face?” Jiwoo blinked as Sooyoung was staring at her again.

“No, sorry, I’m just thinking. I’m so happy I’m here… With you,” Sooyoung smiled, warmth blooming in her chest.

She sought the younger’s hand and Jiwoo interlaced their fingers, always welcoming Sooyoung’s touch.

The two of them had been so close for a long time now and still the evening held something new and very special for them both.

“You know, Yoongie… This is the first date I’ve ever been on,” Jiwoo confessed, squeezing Sooyoung’s hand on the table.

“What? Really?” No way…

Jiwoo had been popular in school, Sooyoung knew that. And with all the good-hearted flirting Jiwoo had a habit of doing, she had surely drawn people’s affections. Sooyoung showed her a playful expression, not convinced by her words.

Jiwoo shook her head. She was serious.

“Listen,” she started to explain. She had been asked out, yes, but she always ended up refusing for some reason or another. Only one of the reasons being that most of those interested in her had been boys, anyway…

“I’ve, I’ve had some crushes before but I—” Jiwoo nervously bit her lower lip.

She wanted to be honest and clear with Sooyoung, not just ramble mindlessly. It was a difficult task with a mind like Jiwoo’s. She was good at letting words out of her mouth but making any sense? An entirely different story…

“Go on, baby,” Sooyoung encouraged her softly.

Jiwoo sighed. She tried again.

“It’s something like… I’ve always run away from my feelings? I don’t know why… I just never considered dating seriously. And I kind of couldn’t believe somebody would really want me? It’s weird, honestly,” Jiwoo did her best to explain the mess. It didn’t make much sense to her either.

She fiddled idly with Sooyoung’s thumb ring, keeping her eyes fixed on it.

“My first kiss freaked me out, even though _I_ initiated it,” Jiwoo let out a nervous laugh, “I thought there’s probably something wrong with me.”

There had been so many lovely people around her and yet… It hadn’t felt right. It never felt right.

Until Sooyoung.

Jiwoo looked up and smiled. Sooyoung was regarding her silently, her onyx eyes full of care.

“Everything feels so good with you, Sooyoungie.”

Ever since the day they met, there was a sense of familiarity and safety around Sooyoung. It was so easy to be with her in every way. Happy, sad, serious, stupid. The comfort Jiwoo felt with her made her never want to leave Sooyoung’s company.

“I didn’t want to run away.” Not from Sooyoung.

For the longest time Jiwoo didn’t even notice the fluttering in her stomach whenever the older girl complimented her. She got entirely hooked to that feeling without her realizing it. They shared many moments where Jiwoo said something simply because she knew Sooyoung would respond with sweet talk. Or she teased Sooyoung just to see her blushing.

In a similar manner Jiwoo couldn’t pinpoint when she started to wonder about Sooyoung’s body. All she knew was that it happened... A lot. To this day Jiwoo often got lost in her thoughts, staring at her roommate’s beautiful features and thinking about how Sooyoung’s touch would feel.

“One night – a long time ago – I had this dream where you kissed me,” Jiwoo admitted shyly.

“I woke up and I didn’t feel… Shocked, at all? I loved it, it made me feel happy. I wanted to tell you about it too but I didn’t dare...” Jiwoo had just laid down on her bed, flustered and giddy, heart warm and squealing in her chest.

She knew something was different this time around.

“I haven’t felt like this with anyone else, Sooyoung.” Jiwoo had never sounded more sincere.

No matter how bold the two of them got, she didn’t feel apprehensive, but the very opposite. Jiwoo wanted to continue their dance. To go forward with Sooyoung. It was new and exciting to her as she felt like she had finally found her match.

While she was talking, tears were building up in Sooyoung’s eyes. Jiwoo could see she was fighting back a sob, with her jaw clenched and trying to swallow the emotions down. She failed.

“Don’t cry, honey,” Jiwoo cooed, endeared by the sight. She leaned to wipe Sooyoung’s tears with her sleeve.

“Haven’t I told you a million times how much I love you?” Jiwoo laughed.

“I’m in love with you, Jiwoo,” Sooyoung blurted out in a shaky voice, for once not thinking about her words for longer than a second.

“Th-That’s what I’m trying to tell you, too. With all this talk, hehe,” the younger blushed.

It felt so good to hear Sooyoung say it. Like magic words that Jiwoo had been waiting to hear.

Sooyoung hugged her, burying her face into Jiwoo’s soft hair. All the love in her heart made her teary, topped with the gratefulness she felt for having Jiwoo opening up to her.

“Do you know how long I wanted to kiss you?” Sooyoung whispered then, sniffing her nose. She needed to stop crying before her make-up was ruined. 

“How long?” Jiwoo grinned toothily against her shoulder.

Sooyoung was wearing a floral perfume. A lovely new scent that Jiwoo had been appreciating whenever Sooyoung pulled her close tonight. She could stay in the hug just to enjoy it a bit longer.

“Remember when I fought that girl in class? Almost two years ago. You helped me with my bloody nose when I came to our room.”

“I remember!” Jiwoo gasped, eyes wide. That was such a long time ago. Sometimes Jiwoo’s memory was as good as a goldfish’s but she hadn’t forgotten about that moment.

That being mostly because of the bloody nose part, however.

“We were in the bathroom. You suddenly told me I had pretty lips and I said you’re having a concussion,” Jiwoo recalled, chuckling at the memory.

“I think that was the very first time it crossed my mind.”

“What took you so long to do it…” Jiwoo tugged the sleeve of Sooyoung’s shirt.

Sooyoung straightened her back, withdrawing from the hug. She looked at Jiwoo, still pouting.

“I don’t know, I just… You have always made me so happy, you know? Just being your friend means the world to me.”

The two had allowed love to spread slowly in their hearts.

Their feelings bloomed at a natural pace, eventually leading them to where they were now.

On their first date, with soft smiles and pink tinted cheeks.

Sooyoung promised her a hundred dinners to make up for all the time they wasted. Jiwoo giggled.

“No offence but… I’m not sure your wallet would survive a hundred restaurants with me and my appetite.” Even when the older girl’s budget definitely wasn’t one of an average student.

“I’ll sell my car, it’s fine,” Sooyoung replied as if it was nothing.

“Then how are we going to get anywhere??”

“Since when have you been interested in the realities of things, miss Kim? You wanted to steal a table when we got in.”

“We can still do that.” Jiwoo jumped up from her seat to look around, only to quickly slump back down.

“Or maybe not, actually.”

The waiter was heading back to their direction again.

xx

Having finished with their desserts, Sooyoung decided they would definitely visit the restaurant for another time someday. Everything they ordered was exceedingly delicious. As her last order Jiwoo devoured a chocolate cake, the chunk so sizable that Sooyoung would have fallen into a coma had she eaten even half of it.

The younger girl insisted on paying for the whole bill since the date had been her idea. Sooyoung complained but Jiwoo pretended not to hear her at all, just handing over her credit card and informing the waiter that she was paying for everything.

Back in the car, Jiwoo was quietly singing along the radio. She was leaning against the door, staring at the passing town scenery outside. It was already dark and the roads were empty, allowing Sooyoung to drive smoothly.

“ _Dazzle me, dazzle m_ —Honey? You just took the wrong turn.”

Jiwoo blinked suddenly as she realized that the car didn’t turn onto the familiar route home. The campus was in the other direction. She turned to look at Sooyoung who was smiling knowingly behind the steering wheel.

There was still one place left where she wanted to take her date. Jiwoo started to shake her impatiently by the shoulder.

“Where are we going??”

“It’s not far away,” Sooyoung promised, kissing Jiwoo’s knuckles and placing her hand down.

When they arrived at the location, Jiwoo was keenly eyeing the surroundings. She didn’t think she had been at this place before. They were at the bottom of a hill, each side of the road surrounded by tall trees.

Sooyoung told her to take a blanket from the backseat. Jiwoo gathered the warm fabric into her arms and pushed the vehicle’s door shut.

“Oh my god,” she gasped. It clicked together in her head.

Jiwoo looked up at the sky. Stars were twinkling brightly beyond the treetops. The SUV’s lights flashed as Sooyoung locked the car from afar.

“Hurry up, Jiwooming~” Her date called out to her, already walking up the hillside. 

Jiwoo’s heart was pounding in her chest.

Sooyoung was taking her to stargazing. Something Jiwoo had always wanted to do. Her face broke into a pearly smile while butterflies filled her stomach.

“Do you want to race to the top?” Sooyoung grinned as Jiwoo caught up with her on the sidewalk. Jiwoo shook her head in refusal and linked her arm through Sooyoung’s instead.

“Aww…”

They walked uphill together, soon leaving the pavement and the streetlights behind. At the top, a field of grass surrounded the two while a vast sea of stars lay above their heads.

Jiwoo was in awe, her mouth hanging open as she stared upwards. “It’s amazing, Yoongie…” She loved it, she loved it so much she didn’t know how to express it.

Even the moon looked so big and bright. Sadly Jiwoo knew from many previous attempts that it wouldn’t look that way on her camera.

Sooyoung smiled to herself, laying the blanket onto the grass. Right then she was glad she hadn’t taken Jiwoo to the hill before. She had thought about it many times.

She settled down and Jiwoo was quick to follow her, excitedly sitting so close to her that she was almost on Sooyoung’s lap.

Hand in hand they searched for familiar patterns in the sky for a while. Jiwoo didn’t remember so much about astrology but she was good at making up stories and Sooyoung was amused by her narrative nonetheless.

Eventually the two started arguing whether the brightest of the stars was a plane or not. Jiwoo claimed it was clearly moving while Sooyoung thought otherwise. Were they even looking at the same spot?

“Whatever you say... But it’s definitely not a plane.” Sooyoung sat up. She stole Jiwoo’s beret off her head, placing it on her head instead. 

“Now you can look at me for a while.”

“Only for a while?” Jiwoo grinned, sitting up as well. She adjusted the hat on Sooyoung’s head and smoothed her hair prettily around her shoulders. Sooyoung was looking at her expectantly.

“What?” Jiwoo smiled cluelessly.

“I have something for you, Jiwoo,” Sooyoung said then. She reached to the pocket inside her jacket.

“Noooooo unnie,” Jiwoo cried out, hands flying to her face. “I didn’t get anything for you,” she whined.

“Shh, don’t worry about it. I just want you to have this. Give me your hands.”

Jiwoo mumbled incoherent words under her breath, face twisting into a pout. It was unfair. The evening was already perfect, the last location a cherry on top. Sooyoung was spoiling her too much, this shouldn’t be allowed…

“Jiwoo. Your hands.”

The shorter girl gave in with a groan. Sooyoung placed a small dark blue box onto her palms.

It looked suspiciously like a jewelry package. Jiwoo peeked under the lid.

“Are you serious…” She looked at Sooyoung with widened eyes. Jiwoo opened the box again.

Inside the box lay a familiar swan pendant. Just the color was different to the one she was used to seeing. The tiny diamonds of the swan glimmered on a rose-gold plate instead of silver.

“You’re always borrowing mine so I thought you probably wouldn’t mind having your own.” Her date winked at her, touching the swan resting on her chest.

“It’s so pretty, Sooyoung,” Jiwoo’s voice was so high it was barely audible. A matching necklace!! Jiwoo decided right away that once she had it around her neck, she would never take it off. 

Why didn’t she come up with gifts like this? Or _any gift_ for that matter?!

The younger girl didn’t know what to do with all the emotions bursting inside her and it resulted in Jiwoo hitting Sooyoung’s arm. 

“I-Is this my thanks?” Sooyoung hissed at the strength of Jiwoo’s fists.

“You’re the biggest, sweetest sweetheart of all the sweethearts in the world, Sooyoungie, thank you.” Jiwoo gushed, joy pouring out of every word and repeating her thank you five times.

Without further thinking she kissed Sooyoung’s lips for the first time in public.

“I hope you know I’m going to love you forever now,” Jiwoo said. She lifted up Sooyoung’s hand and closed the gift box to her palm.

“You’re stuck with me. Stuck here.” Jiwoo pressed Sooyoung’s hand to her chest, over her heart.

Sooyoung mirrored the smile of her angel for the thousandth time that night.

“I think I’m quite fine with that, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you enjoy chuuves date? 🥺❤️ thank you for all the love
> 
> ps. buckle up.. i'm sensing smut ahead 🤧


	9. 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, just a note that i've updated the tags of the fic ❤️

Another stormy night was sweeping over campus. Lightning flashed behind the curtains, soon followed by the grumbling of thunder.

Jiwoo sighed on the bed. She hugged her penguin a bit tighter and turned on her side.

Sleep refused to find her, no matter how she kept her eyes closed and thought about all her favourite things. She even tried counting sheep, though she was convinced that method was a scam since it had never helped her.

Jiwoo could have picked up her phone and played something, but she was afraid of finding out how many hours of the night she had already wasted. And besides, according to articles she had read before, the light from the screen wasn’t any good while trying to fall asleep.

She tossed and turned, flipped her pillow around. She almost slipped into her bad habit of biting nails, but managed to stop herself from doing so.

Quiet lightning brightened the room for a second again. 

Sooyoung was sleeping peacefully on her side of the bed.

Her lips were slightly parted, deep breaths travelling in and out as Jiwoo stared at her longingly. She wanted to kiss her. She looked so beautiful and Jiwoo’s worries always vanished with Sooyoung.

Jiwoo reached to caress her skin. With a feather light touch she brushed past the little mole under Sooyoung’s eye and drew a line down to her jaw. Sooyoung swallowed in her sleep, her lips twitching and closing.

Jiwoo withdrew her hand. She shouldn’t bother her. Sooyoung had an early class in the morning.

Jiwoo folded her arms back around her plushie. She wasn’t sure what was keeping her up.

Maybe it was the storm, maybe it was the exam period. She didn’t think she had done very well on her latest tests. She should have studied more, but her ability to focus had been nonexistent. She was excited about everything other than the course materials, to the point of making up excuses to avoid reading. Such as organizing her wardrobe for the third time.

She also should have called her mom earlier, maybe checked up on her brothers too, as it had been a while since she had heard of them.

Ugh.

Jiwoo sat up and pouted by herself. Why couldn’t her head just let her rest?

She left the bed to drink some water and then sat idly in the bathroom for a while, praying for any deity to blow some sleepiness her way. She looked into the mirror and squished her cheeks, making a stupid face at herself.

“Jiwoo?”

Her expression dropped downwards.

She stepped out of the bathroom and found Sooyoung sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

“There you are… Everything okay?” Sooyoung tried to drowsily reach for Jiwoo with her hand.

“I’m alright, I just can’t sleep...” Jiwoo muttered while stepping close to the bed. She patted Sooyoung’s groggy head and brushed some hair behind her ear.

“Sorry I woke you up…”

“Baby, that’s alright.” Sooyoung’s voice was still rough from sleep. She took hold of the hand on her head.

“You can always wake me up, you know.” Sooyoung looked upwards and Jiwoo smiled slightly at her. 

The shorter girl started to settle back on the bed, shifting beneath the covers.

“Is it the storm?” Sooyoung asked. She swore every storm was worse than the previous one – and their window ever closer to being blown off by the wind. Jeez.

“I don’t know… It’s a little bit of everything, I think.”

Jiwoo slid into her girlfriend’s embrace. The warmth of her arms enclosed around her like a blanket of comfort. She snuggled into her favourite spot under Sooyoung’s chin, close to her collarbones where Jiwoo could smell the familiar peachy scent of her neck.

Out of habit Sooyoung’s hand rose to pet her hair.

“Can I do anything for you?”

“Mmh, you’re already doing enough,” Jiwoo hummed, nuzzling to her skin. She felt immediately better with Sooyoung awake with her.

“You know… When I was a kid, mom used to heat up a cup of milk when I couldn’t sleep.” Sooyoung smiled at the memory.

“Warm milk is gross…” Jiwoo mumbled.

“Yeah but it worked. Or at least I believed it did.”

Jiwoo’s hair smelled sweet and homey, like something that made Sooyoung think of warm cookies and white chocolate. Sooyoung played with the soft ends of her hair when her arm needed a little break from doing the longer strokes.

“Tell me what you’re thinking about,” Sooyoung said and Jiwoo started a list of things that came and went in her mind.

“School… My family… the way Tom Nook is misunderstood as a meanie… You...”

Sooyoung listened to Jiwoo explain why she was worried for a few exams and how her little brother hadn’t been answering her texts lately. She also got to find out who Tom Nook was.

“And what about me?” Sooyoung asked cheekily about the last bit. She pressed her face onto Jiwoo’s head. 

“Only good things I hope.”

Jiwoo nodded and pressed a smile into Sooyoung’s skin. 

She rubbed her feet together under the blanket.

If Jiwoo was being truthful, kissing Sooyoung wasn’t the only thing she wanted to do with her.

And it was ridiculous how nervous she got about it every time. 

Her heart started to beat quicker, raising the temperature of her face. She had tried to beat it into her skull that there wasn’t anything weird or embarrassing about those sort of thoughts.

It was okay to want Sooyoung. They were dating. The girl she shared her bed with was her _girlfriend_. Her Sooyoung.

And Sooyoung had never turned her down. Not her hugs, not her kisses nor her caresses…

“Sooyoungie…”

Sooyoung hummed. 

Jiwoo was fiddling with the collar of her t-shirt. She was taking so long to reply that Sooyoung wondered whether something was wrong after all.

...

“What is it, baby?”

“Could you touch… Me?”

…

“There?” Sooyoung gave a gentle bump to her hipbone.

Jiwoo nodded.

Sooyoung adjusted herself a bit lower so she could see her face. She cradled her cheek in her palm while looking into Jiwoo’s twinkling eyes. Her face was so red. She was adorable.

“Are you sure?”

Jiwoo nodded another time, brushing their noses together and smiling at Sooyoung as the latter smiled back. The younger one remembered how to breathe again.

“Can I kiss you?” Jiwoo closed the small gap between their faces as a reply to the question.

Sooyoung was so sweet that the only thing sweeter was the taste of her lips.

Molded together, Sooyoung stroked Jiwoo’s abs for a while before moving her hand over her pants. She could feel through the fabric that a shirt wasn’t the only piece of clothing Jiwoo was missing.

Sooyoung reached between her thighs, for her softest parts, just so her fingers could press down her nub. She guided the younger girl to move her hips with her.

Sooyoung rubbed her in a slow, circular motion and gosh… Jiwoo hadn’t even realized how badly her body needed that. She bucked her hips, getting hooked to the feeling quickly.

“It feels good, unnie…” Jiwoo sighed sweetly as she allowed her body to roll a bit bolder.

Sooyoung kissed her again and Jiwoo’s mouth moved sloppily against hers. Her attention kept shifting to the movements of her lower body, further desires stirring inside her. She wanted to feel Sooyoung's skin against hers.

Jiwoo took her by the wrist and Sooyoung thought Jiwoo was having second thoughts, but realized she was wrong as Jiwoo simply shifted her hand beneath her pajamas. A positive surprise.

Sooyoung tried not to grin into their kiss as she felt all the heat that had pooled between Jiwoo’s thighs. She couldn’t be more in love with her.

Sooyoung continued the similar movement back and forth, this time with a finger dipping between Jiwoo’s folds. And it felt even better. Jiwoo was leaning onto her more and more, their bodies becoming inseparable.

Jiwoo was melting under her touch as Sooyoung rolled her clit under the flat of her hand again. For their neighbour’s sake Jiwoo tried her hardest to keep her voice down, only letting out the loveliest little whines.

When Sooyoung traced around her entrance and then slipped inside her, Jiwoo’s thighs tensed momentarily.

“Does that feel okay?” Sooyoung asked and kissed her cheek. She pushed her hand up and down. Jiwoo nodded, wiping her sweaty forehead against her girlfriend’s body.

Sooyoung continued to treat her carefully. Jiwoo was getting the hang of her rhythm, each slow thrust feeling better and better. She tried not to hurry but it was difficult to resist.

Her head was spinning due to all the pleasure surging through her body, pleasure she had never felt before. Her own touch didn’t feel as good as when Sooyoung did it. 

“M-More, Soo,” Jiwoo had to rasp out.

She felt herself stretch as Sooyoung added a second finger and Jiwoo grunted breathily at the sensation. Sooyoung waited patiently for her to adjust, curling her fingertips ever so slowly.

“Good?” Sooyoung smiled as Jiwoo’s expression relaxed into delight. With Jiwoo humming and nodding enthusiastically, she started pushing with her wrist and her girlfriend quickly joined the motion again.

Sooyoung seemed to slip deeper with each stroke. She was hitting a spot inside her that Jiwoo had never reached herself and Jiwoo thought that Sooyoung’s touch was meant for her body.

They should have done this so much sooner… 

Jiwoo felt so good, so perfect, and everything else was blacking out around her.

“I-I think I'm fainting Soo,”

“No, baby,” Sooyoung chuckled at the scared tone of her voice as Jiwoo clung to her tightly.

“I have you.” She kissed her girlfriend’s pretty lips, easing her through the bliss that made her body tighten and her toes curl. She came quickly undone in Sooyoung’s arms, love and pleasure tingling everywhere under her skin.

As Sooyoung withdrew her hand a moment later, Jiwoo let out a little gasp. Sooyoung moved slightly away from her to let Jiwoo cool down. Her chest was heaving like no tomorrow.

When their eyes met again, Jiwoo was staring at Sooyoung like she was the most wonderful thing she had ever seen.

“Pl-Please tell me this is not a dream.” 

Sooyoung grinned. “Do you want me to pinch you?”

Jiwoo offered her cheek. Sooyoung’s pinch was sharper than Jiwoo expected and she quickly concluded that she was definitely awake, drawing a giggle from the older girl.

“Can I… Can I touch you now?” Jiwoo asked, her eyes wandering down Sooyoung’s body under the blanket. She pulled the sleeve of her shirt.

“If you want to,” Sooyoung replied warmly.

“I do but, u-um,” Jiwoo gulped and licked her dry lips, her thoughts floating somewhere that made her blush.

She wanted to tell her that she knew her own body but touching someone else was something that she had never done before. And now that she thought of it, Sooyoung seemed to know her body better than she did…

Before she could stammer out anything, Sooyoung leaned in to kiss her and guided her hand under her top. Jiwoo’s fingers trembled again as Sooyoung showed her how to rub her chest. 

“Just tell me if I do something wrong,” Jiwoo said then, eyes at her hand as she captured Sooyoung’s nipple between two of her fingers.

“Will you?” She looked up.

“I’ll tell you, sweetheart,” Sooyoung promised and pecked Jiwoo’s lips to get her to smile again.

Jiwoo lowered herself to softly kiss around her girlfriend’s chest. She massaged her breasts simultaneously while keeping her lips busy, tongue peeking out to take curious licks at her body. 

Sooyoung sighed Jiwoo’s name as she sucked on her skin. She supported her by the back of her head, playing with the soft hairs on Jiwoo’s neck.

Jiwoo continued exploring downwards when Sooyoung’s chest was heaving by the amount of tugging and sucking she pampered her with.

“I’m definitely tying my hair next time…” Jiwoo remarked as she tossed her hair out her way and moved a few annoying strands from her lips.

Sooyoung hummed at her knowingly, taking some of her hair behind her ear. 

When Jiwoo slid down her underwear and carefully felt her out between her thighs, Sooyoung blushed hard because Jiwoo’s expression showed exactly what she was thinking about.

“Unnie likes me…”

“Y-You’re one to talk,” Sooyoung was immediately defensive and Jiwoo teehee’d at her with a grin.

Sooyoung kissed her, putting an end to the teasing and Jiwoo began to move her hand through her slickness.

Jiwoo started slowly, asking whether this or that felt good and Sooyoung was happily replying to her. At first Jiwoo was hesitant and took the time to find her way around, but little by little she grew more comfortable with her body.

Jiwoo switched her hands at some point, figuring it was easier for her to use the other one.

She tried to pick up all the things that made Sooyoung gasp a little louder, get her back arching a bit higher. She wasn’t as gentle as Sooyoung had been with her, but Sooyoung didn’t need her to be.

When Jiwoo was getting exhausted and she had to rest her arm for a moment, her interest moved to biting the hand that Sooyoung had kept on her neck and the back of her jaw.

The taller girl followed her playful behavior until Jiwoo’s hand began to move in her depths again, making her moan. Sooyoung wasn’t far away from her peak anymore and Jiwoo deciding to suck on her finger while continuing to work on her body might have contributed to that. 

As Sooyoung clenched around her hand, Jiwoo rubbed her in a decreasing pace until her body relaxed again. With a curse word escaping her lips, followed by a heavenly sigh, Sooyoung fell further into the pillows.

Jiwoo hugged Sooyoung’s arm as she crawled to her place next to her. 

She blew air to the messy bangs sticking to her forehead.

“I need a shower, hehe~”

Sooyoung smiled. She hoped Jiwoo would never lose her silliness.

“Be up at six thirty and you can shower with me.” That was probably three hours away...

“You know, I’m crazy but I’m not _that_ crazy…”

Sooyoung huffed at her reply, then kissed Jiwoo’s forehead.

“Your loss.” 

Not much more was said and Jiwoo started to draw patterns on Sooyoung’s skin like she usually did when they settled into bed. Her eyelids became heavier in the silence and Sooyoung’s heartbeat was calming down.

Jiwoo listened to her soft breathing, letting Sooyoung lead her into pastel dreams. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was it sweet enough ? 🥺❤️ thank you for reading as always, im so nervous about this chapter that its dumbAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakhjfdjnf


	10. 10

Sooyoung had never been more tempted to stay in bed than the next morning.

She took a short shower after waking up and then returned to Jiwoo’s arms. It wasn’t her fault that her girlfriend was so warm and loved to be cuddled, was it? Sooyoung prolonged staying in bed as long as she could.

Inevitably, she ended up hurrying to her first lecture. She grabbed the first pair of sweats and hoodie she could find, already out of the room when she checked whether her backpack had everything she needed.

The first class was popular and a group of loud people took their seats next to Sooyoung. Sooyoung regretted that she didn’t have time to even fetch anything caffeinated with her.

After the instructions were given and the assignments handed over, Sooyoung put on her headphones and some upbeat music to stay in a good mood. She was scrolling through the songs on her playlist when a notification popped up. Sooyoung smiled. 

Jiwoo sent her a big “❤️” and nothing else.

Sooyoung replied with a kissy face. She wasn’t surprised when the message was left unread. The time being barely past 8.30 meant that Jiwoo had most definitely fallen back asleep right after hitting the send button.

Sooyoung’s face warmed up as her thoughts floated back to the night before.

She wanted to remember it for the rest of her life. She felt so blissful, and adored Jiwoo more than words could ever express. Jiwoo had trusted herself with Sooyoung and hadn’t tried to hide that it was her first time.

Sooyoung sighed. Did she even deserve her?

Sooyoung tweeted a picture of a blushing cat with an army of hearts around it, then shoved her phone away. She focused back on her assignment and pretended that her brain wasn’t just useless pink mush.

Sooyoung made it through the first lecture. Afterwards her immediate destination was the nearest café. She ordered the darkest coffee she could get. No milk, no sugar, only bitter poison. Absolutely terrible – and exactly what she wanted.

Sooyoung didn’t take a seat and emptied the cup with three big gulps. The familiar coffeeshop lady was looking at her worriedly.

“My… Lecture is starting,” Sooyoung explained, pointing somewhere behind her shoulder. The walk to the building took 10 minutes and the break between her lectures was exactly 15 minutes. The lady suggested a ginseng drink to go and Sooyoung agreed.

She made it in time to the building and felt somewhat refreshed by the coffee and the good morning air.

By midday it was her third class in a row. Her stomach was growling and she felt frustrated as the lecture hall was full of people again. There were no good seats left.

Sooyoung noticed someone was waving at her from the upper rows. The girl wasn’t wearing her usual cap and Sooyoung’s brain took a while to register her to be Heejin.

Sooyoung made her way over and slumped down to the seat.

“Wow unnie, you’re looking rough,” Heejin grinned at her and patted the older girl’s shoulder. Sooyoung brushed her hand away, starting to take out her laptop from her bag.

She had no idea that Heejin was even taking the class. The two hadn’t talked properly since that evening by the track field. They did follow each other on Twitter, though. And she was probably up to date with everything through Jiwoo anyways.

“Do you want to get lunch together after this?” Heejin asked her.

“Sure,” Sooyoung knew that after having some food, she wouldn’t feel so grumpy about people talking to her.

She tried to focus on the lecture but the topic wasn’t the most interesting. It was also something she had already studied at some point, since all the info seemed at least distantly familiar.

Heejin was listening to the professor and drawing something at the same time. Sooyoung blinked as she glanced at the page of Heejin’s sketchbook. She leaned closer to see her working on a pencil drawing of three rabbits.

“You draw?” Sooyoung was amazed by the prettiness of her work. Heejin stared at her expressionlessly.

“…I’m a fine arts major, dude. Jiwoo and I met on a drawing course, too,” Heejin explained in a low voice.

Oh _shit_ , that’s right, how did Sooyoung forget that? She blamed it on the few hours of sleep…

“Can I look?” Sooyoung beckoned towards the sketchbook.

“W-Well some of them are really old but go ahead…” Heejin withdrew her hands from the desk. The book was just for some doodling she did in her freetime.

Heejin had drawn mostly people and some cute animals here and there. Hyunjin was her obvious favourite subject, no surprises there. Hyunjin sleeping, Hyunjin playing football, Hyunjin petting a cat…

Heejin was shyly scratching her neck while Sooyoung looked over her works with a smile.

“Can you draw her just off the top of your head?”

“Oh Hyunnie? U-Uh yeah, but it’s always easier with a reference, of course.”

Sooyoung had no idea the girl was this talented. The drawings weren’t simple doodles… Heejin had clearly put a lot of time and effort into them, experimented with different styles and color schemes as well.

“Heejin, these are amazing.” Sooyoung bumped the artist with her forearm.

“Thanks, heh. Do you wanna see Jiwoo?” Heejin grinned and started to flip the pages.

Heejin showed her a drawing that was dated over a year ago. Jiwoo was standing on a street and her arm was raised, she was waving a greeting in her usual manner. Sooyoung felt happy just looking at the drawing. Heejin had perfectly captured Jiwoo’s energy and her smile.

What stole Sooyoung’s attention the most however, was the fact that Jiwoo was wearing _her_ shirt in the drawing. A shirt Sooyoung had thought that she lost forever ago. _Okay, thief_ , Sooyoung fought back a grin.

“You can have the page if you’d like,” Heejin offered kindly. Sooyoung thanked her but said she couldn’t take it. Heejin deserved to keep the fruits of her labor.

After class, the two decided to enjoy their lunch outside.

It was a sunny afternoon and after making sure the ground wasn’t wet anymore, they crashed down onto some grass. The weather was so warm that Sooyoung had to take off her hoodie before she relished in the salad she bought from the canteen.

Heejin took a football out of her backpack (Sooyoung would have been surprised if she didn’t have it with her) and put it on her lap as she sat with her legs crossed.

The two were invested in their respective lunches until Heejin pointed her plastic fork at Sooyoung.

“You gave that necklace to Jiwooming. She was so excited about it. She came at me on Monday like ‘so what do you think?’” Heejin imitated Jiwoo, making a cutesy voice and framing her face with her hands.

“I didn’t realize _immediately_ what she meant and she started pouting,” Heejin snorted.

“Pfft, that’s Jiwoo for you,” Sooyoung said smiling while opening her bottle of water.

“I should get something cute like that for Aeongie…” Heejin continued thoughtfully, “Maybe for our anniversary.”

 _Aeongie_ … Sooyoung was nodding to herself. Guess she couldn’t judge as she called Jiwoo by at least 300 different nicknames. Sooyoung put her bottle down and offered the younger girl a small container of sliced apples. Heejin helped herself to a few.

“Oh hey,” she seemed to suddenly remember something.

“You’re coming to the party at the start of the month, right?” Heejin asked.

“What party?”

Sooyoung had been so busy with all the courses and her research project with Jinsol and Hyejoo that she hadn’t had time to think about any parties. Heejin told her a lot of people were coming, no entry fee and the student organization responsible was buying all the drinks.

“Mmm. I’ll ask Jiwoo about it,” Sooyoung answered, as if Jiwoo wouldn’t be in just by the mention of free snacks.

Maybe she could drag Jinsol along too. The blonde almost never left Jungeun’s place. First, they would have to survive through their project though. There was still a lot of work to do.

For today Sooyoung needed to struggle through three more lectures. She was fairly certain this kind of schedule should be illegal…

xx

On her way home in the evening, Sooyoung ran into Jiwoo in the dormitory hallway.

The shorter girl was heading out in a hurry. Her hair was up in a bun and she had a training bag on her shoulder. Immediately upon seeing Sooyoung, Jiwoo remembered that in the morning she intended to thank Sooyoung for last night, but she had admittedly fallen back asleep and forgotten about it.

Jiwoo was already a little late for her practice, but even then she stopped to hug Sooyoung. Jiwoo was never too busy for a hug.

She swept up Sooyoung in her arms and without Jiwoo even knowing, she tackled away the dark cloud that hung over Sooyoung’s exhausted head.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Jiwoo said happily while lifting the taller girl slightly off the ground. Sooyoung was smiling when Jiwoo placed her back down.

“You’re going to practice, right?” Sooyoung asked and Jiwoo responded positively.

“And you're coming with me!” She linked her arm through Sooyoung’s and started to walk her back into the direction Sooyoung just came from.

Sooyoung followed her lead for a bit before slowing down. She stopped and Jiwoo tried to determinedly continue dragging her forward. Sooyoung laughed until she would either lose her arm or stumble to the floor unless Jiwoo stopped.

“Baby you’re hurting meee,” Sooyoung whined and Jiwoo finally gave up. Her shoulders slumped as she looked to the ground in defeat.

Sooyoung drew the girl back to her proximity and planted a kiss on her cheek. 

“I’m all yours when you get home,” Sooyoung said softly. Jiwoo looked up at her with a hopeful expression on her face.

“Promise?”

“I promise…” Sooyoung smiled.

Jiwoo regained all her brightness in the blink of an eye and she kissed Sooyoung goodbye with an audible smack of her lips.

She would be back in a few hours. Jiwoo would have considered skipping the practice, if both of them didn’t know well enough that she always ended up regretting it.

Taking a nap was the only thing Sooyoung planned to do while Jiwoo was gone.

She curled up on the bed right after getting into the room. Laying amidst their decorative pillows, Sooyoung breathed deeply. Finally she could just relax for the rest of the day.

She had a short staring contest with Jiwoo’s penguin. Sooyoung then took the plushie into her arms and pressed her face on top of its head. She fell into a deep sleep quickly after closing her eyes, thinking about how the penguin’s smile reminded her of Jiwoo’s.

When Jiwoo was back, she still needed to study for her English vocabulary test tomorrow. Sooyoung offered to help her.

The two were sitting on the bed in their pajamas and Sooyoung held up Jiwoo’s course book. She was quizzing Jiwoo on the long list of words. Some of them definitely weren’t the easiest...

Jiwoo puffed out her cheeks as she tried to use all her brainpower to remember the equivalent for a certain word. She gave her answer and Sooyoung chuckled.

“You just made that word up…”

“No I didn’t, I heard it on the TV,” Jiwoo claimed and took some more candy from the bag on her lap. Sooyoung wanted to know which one of her dramas was concerned with academic English.

Then Jiwoo’s face lit up and she patted Sooyoung’s knee to stop her from saying the right answer.

“AHHHH wait, wait, I know. _Bi-Bibliography_?” She guessed again, rubbing her temples.

“The shorter one.”

“ _Biography_ ,” Jiwoo mumbled and wrote the correct one down.

The next words she got right with no trouble. Jiwoo was getting confident that maybe she wouldn’t fail the test despite forgetting about it until the last minute. Then Sooyoung took the candies from her and said that Jiwoo needed to get the following words correct before she would be allowed another sweet.

“Why are you asking only the difficult ones now!” The short girl protested after a few rounds.

“It’s the point of this quiz, dummy. Come on, you know this one.”

“Ugggghhhhhhhh”

With some hints Jiwoo nailed the remaining words. She didn’t make a lot of spelling errors either. Sooyoung put the course book aside and reached for the candies.

“Okay, you ready?” She asked then, preparing to throw the sweet at the shorter girl. Jiwoo nodded triumphantly.

Sooyoung flung the piece nowhere near her head and Jiwoo felt betrayed.

“Unnie!” She exclaimed in disbelief, eyebrows furrowing immediately. Her girlfriend had the audacity to not even aim at her. Sooyoung giggled at her face while Jiwoo looked for the piece from the bed.

“Do it seriously! I’m good at this,” Jiwoo insisted. She snatched the bag from Sooyoung and placed a new candy onto her palm for another attempt. Jiwoo had practiced this with popcorn, she knew what she was doing if Sooyoung co-operated.

They both focused intensely now, determined to succeed.

“One, two, three…”

Sooyoung threw the sweet again, this time actually trying. Jiwoo caught it in her mouth with finesse. The two looked at each other with surprised faces and Sooyoung gave her a round of applause. Jiwoo smiled proudly while swaying giddily.

“Sooyoungie’s turn,” she said then and Sooyoung readied herself.

“It’s your fault if I choke, by the way.”

“Don’t you trust me, Yoongie?”

Sooyoung leaned forward quickly as Jiwoo threw the candy.

Or, well, pretended to throw it.

Jiwoo clowned her as she kept the sweet in her fingertips and ate the piece herself. How did Sooyoung not see that coming?

Jiwoo burst out laughing and said Sooyoung deserved that, but it didn’t stop Sooyoung from grabbing a pillow and hitting Jiwoo’s side with it. The two were evidently done with studying as Jiwoo picked up another cushion and started beating Sooyoung with it.

“I didn’t hit your head like that!”” Sooyoung complained as Jiwoo showed her no mercy. “Are you insane??”

Jiwoo was laughing hysterically at her squirming and Sooyoung couldn’t keep a straight face. When Jiwoo pushed her over, Sooyoung pulled the girl down with her.

There was still a pillow between the two as Sooyoung kissed the laughing girl on her lips. Jiwoo responded to the contact eagerly, cheeks already blushing because of the pillow fight. She sucked Sooyoung’s lower lip playfully between her teeth before pulling away.

“I win,” Jiwoo giggled and looked at Sooyoung, who rolled her eyes. Despite the eyeroll, her gaze held so much love for Jiwoo that the shorter girl felt warm in her chest.

Jiwoo pecked her lips once more.

Then she buried her face onto the pillow on Sooyoung’s chest, having just found the perfect spot to spend the night.

“Goodnight, Yoongie~” Jiwoo wished her.

She pretended to start snoring immediately and Sooyoung listened to the act for a moment before clearing her throat.

“My entire body will go numb if you stay there… Also, one of us has to go put the lights out.”

Jiwoo mumbled.

“Mmh funny, it’s almost like I can hear someone talking…”

…

Sooyoung whacked her with another pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you believe its chapter 10 already? i say this literally every time but i'm so grateful for the insane amount of love this fic has received omg 😭 reading your comments is my favourite part of the day so let me know if you liked this flufffff !! ❤️


	11. 11

Jiwoo loved everything about Sooyoung.

How soft her hair was. How she read her essays out loud. 

The way she randomly cracked up laughing at something Jiwoo said. The blush on her face when Jiwoo referred to her as her girlfriend. When she was in a bad mood and didn’t want to cuddle in bed, but still asked to hold Jiwoo’s hand.

How kissing Sooyoung was as easy as breathing.

How their lips had slotted together countless times and the high of their infatuation didn’t cease. It was always as intoxicating, always as sweet.

She couldn’t get enough of the way Sooyoung’s fingers danced over her skin. How her hands always knew what to do and where to be. How she held and stroked, but never grabbed, never forced. 

Jiwoo wanted to be glued to her.

She tugged and pushed, and Sooyoung took steps backwards, until her back hit the edge of the desk. The space between their bodies disappeared. She touched the taller girl’s cheek and regarded her with half-lidded eyes.

Jiwoo’s lip balm was all over Sooyoung’s mouth now, the strawberry taste on the tips of their tongues. 

Jiwoo had learnt that Sooyoung’s favourite kisses were slow and savoring. Firm enough to take her breath away and to lure a hue to her cheeks. Kisses that were loving, open-mouthed promises of what was to come.

If only there was time for more.

“I don’t want to be late,” Sooyoung whispered and Jiwoo smiled as a reply.

“Stop kissing me, then,” the shorter girl hummed, as if it was something easy to do for Sooyoung. 

Her groan softened against Jiwoo’s lips.

“Annoying…” 

The last kiss lingered a bit. Both girls were still blushing as they navigated the hallways hand in hand. They had promised to meet someone at the library. 

When they arrived, Jiwoo spotted the familiar girl in dark clothing standing in the lounge. She gave Hyejoo no chances to avoid getting hugged tight.

Hyejoo didn’t hate it, she just wasn’t… Used to it, but Sooyoung saw a slight smile at the corners of her lips behind Jiwoo’s shoulder.

“You were just a baby when I last saw you!” Jiwoo patted her shoulders. The younger girl looked bright. As if she had actually slept well and not played games all night, then trying to cover up the missed hours with energy drinks.

“It’s been two weeks, unnie…”

“Time is relative as someone smart once said. You know how your favorite classes pass faster than your boring classes? Why can’t it be the other way around?”

Jiwoo hooked her arm through the younger girl’s. Sooyoung opened the glass door and the three walked into the library.

Jiwoo preferred being on the first floor, where chatting and snacks were allowed. She could focus better with other busy students around her. Somehow it was comforting to notice that she wasn’t the only one drowning in uni work. Sooyoung was the opposite, often climbing up the stairs to the more silent floors of the library.

Jiwoo always brought a dozen different pens and sheets of stickers with her, scattering them around her side of the table. She loved to work on her notes. Jiwoo used varying colors systematically as she highlighted parts in her books and wrote things down in a neat handwriting.

Sooyoung thought all Jiwoo’s notebooks looked like works of art. She was getting lost staring at her happy girlfriend as she thought about the next sentence for her assignment.

Jiwoo was absorbed in the book under her nose, playing with a pen between her fingers. Her expression changed occasionally as she read something funny or confusing. Turning the page, Jiwoo tapped her mouth with the end of the pen, idly pulling down her lower lip.

She then noticed Sooyoung’s glassy eyes on her.

Jiwoo tilted her head questioningly, but Sooyoung didn’t say anything. Just inhaled slowly. Jiwoo lowered her eyes back to the book with an amused smile and let Sooyoung continue whatever daydream she was having.

Thankfully Hyejoo needed her help and Sooyoung returned to earth. She couldn’t afford wasting all the hours she needed to put into her work.

“How the hell did Jinsol calculate this...” Hyejoo turned her laptop to Sooyoung. The older girl cleared her throat and leaned closer to take a proper look.

Sol really had an annoying tendency to jump to results without marking down the logic behind her thinking. Inconvenient for a group project, though Sol always told the other two just to trust her to be right.

After another two hours of work, the youngest girl was the first one to stand up. 

She was done with math, with Excel and with headache giving charts, preferably for the whole week. Sooyoung’s eyes were still glued to her essay. Jiwoo was stretching her arms on the other side of the table.

Hyejoo was packing up her things when Jiwoo’s eyes caught something familiar peeking from her bag. Her face lit up. 

“Do you play Animal Crossing too?!” She shrieked, then recalled the quiet surroundings. 

“I mean, do you play AC too?” Jiwoo repeated softly.

“Uhh... No.” Hyejoo shoved the game further into her bag. It was still in its plastic wrapping. Jiwoo wouldn’t stop staring at her with shining eyes, clearly waiting for an explanation. Hyejoo shrugged her shoulders. 

“It’s a gift. For someone,” she mumbled.

“Do they need friends? I can give them my friend code, hold on.” Jiwoo took out her phone before Hyejoo could utter another word. “I have so much goods to share you’d be surprised…”

“So you’re the one that needs friends, unnie,” Hyejoo smirked. 

“I just want to welcome them to the game! Oh and also, tell them that…” Jiwoo’s incredibly quick ramble went on about something to do with having collected all the fruits, debt, bells and tarantulas as she wrote the code on a post-it note.

Hyejoo saw the dumbest grin on Sooyoung’s face while her girlfriend was talking. The black-haired girl cringed at the sight.

“There!” Jiwoo handed the note to her. Hyejoo looked at the line of numbers that Jiwoo had surrounded with a heart and a smiling face.

“Thanks. I’ll uh. Ask if she wants to add you.”

Hyejoo shoved the note to her jacket pocket. She was gone from the scene after a short goodbye. Jiwoo hoped she would hear from the girl. 

Jiwoo thought it was sweet that Sooyoung helped Hyejoo with her studies.

She didn’t know Hyejoo that well yet but she could tell Sooyoung and her were similar in many ways. A bit reserved around new people, funny and caring at heart, both acted like they didn’t care for hugs. And they were evidently good at gift giving. Hyejoo was like Sooyoungie’s little sister!

Jiwoo poked her girlfriend’s shoe under the table to get her attention. Sooyoung glanced at her.

“Let’s go home. I want a smoothie.” Jiwoo pursed her lips promisingly. She curled her finger to beckon Sooyoung to come closer.

Sooyoung looked around. There wasn’t anybody next to them, so she leaned onto her forearms and over to Jiwoo’s side of the table.

By now Sooyoung should have learnt that every time she seemed to be getting a kiss, Jiwoo did something very else. This time she stuck a little heart-shaped sticker to Sooyoung’s forehead.

Sooyoung let out a soft sigh.

“Give me ten minutes to finish this part...” She withdrew back to her laptop while Jiwoo giggled at her.

xx

The sticker was still on Sooyoung’s face as the two exited the library. Sunbeams were shining in their direction between the tall campus buildings.

Jiwoo dug up her phone by chance as her mom was trying to reach her. She had been calling for a few minutes already. After asking Sooyoung whether she was okay with it, Jiwoo quickly swiped to accept the call.

“Hi mom~!”

The Kim family calls tended to be marathons. Usually you couldn’t tell which of them was keeping the conversation going on and on.

“I’m with Sooyoung, we were studying at the library. Yeah, I had bulgogi. Yes mom, Sooyoungie ate too…”

Jiwoo followed Sooyoung to the smoothie van. She pointed out the drink she wanted for Sooyoung and then made her way to a quiet bench below a short travel of stairs.

Jiwoo knew the order of her mom’s questions by heart now. Did you eat, have you been sleeping well, how was studying going, were you practicing hard at taekwondo.

“Some exams were difficult but I think I’ll pass everything. And I did really well on an English test. Oh, I got the vitamins a few days ago! They taste super bad, bleugh.” Jiwoo shivered at the memory.

Then Jiwoo asked about her dad and her siblings, smiling happily as everything seemed to be well. Dad was busy with work and her brothers with school, just like her. Jiwoo could hear familiar kitchen noises in the background as her mom talked. She was probably making food at the same time.

Sooyoung appeared in Jiwoo’s vision with the smoothies in hand.

As Sooyoung was joining her on the bench, Jiwoo sat the taller girl on her lap. She smiled while wrapping her free arm around Sooyoung’s waist. Her unbuttoned cardigan was soft to touch. 

Jiwoo’s mom kept talking and talking and Jiwoo slurped from the straw of the blueberry smoothie Sooyoung was holding. When her mom finally paused, Jiwoo quickly opened her mouth.

“I’ve been instructing the kids at practice again. They got their little doboks last week, they were sooooo cute. I should take a picture next time,” Jiwoo gushed and tapped the ground under her Converse’s. 

“Yeah, miss Jung’s daughter is still there. Oh no, she doesn’t bite me anymore. She stopped when I said I’d bite her back,” Jiwoo laughed and Sooyoung let out a surprised noise, gulping down her drink. Jiwoo was threatening five-year-olds at practice?

“Ah, hold on, I’ll ask her,” Jiwoo lifted the phone from her ear.

“Mom wants to talk to you again,” she told Sooyoung while the device was muted. 

It wasn’t surprising, Mrs. Kim was always asking about Sooyoung and it made her chuckle. She placed one of the icy cups down and took Jiwoo’s phone.

“Hello, Mrs. Kim?”

Sooyoung had quit wondering where Jiwoo got her loving and cheery nature after the first time she talked with her parents. Despite having met Sooyoung only few times, they seemed to be really fond of her.

Mrs. Kim asked about her studies. She even remembered that Sooyoung was working on a research project and had a seminar coming up. Mrs. Kim asked briefly about Sooyoung’s mother’s health as well.

“ _Have you been driving Jiwoo around again? Has she remembered to pay for the gas?_ ” She asked then.

“No need to worry about the money, like I’ve said before, Mrs. Kim.”

Sooyoung smiled at Jiwoo who was still holding her close. Jiwoo lifted her hand to draw the lines of the heart sticker, before carefully pulling it off Sooyoung’s forehead. It left a little red mark to the taller girl’s skin.

“ _Now you are too kind to our Jiwoo. You know she acts cute to get away with things. Don’t fall for that._ ” 

The words made Sooyoung hold back a giggle. 

It was a bit too late for her to not fall for Jiwoo in every possible way.

Jiwoo didn’t like the change of Sooyoung’s expression and she snatched the phone away from her, certain that her mom had just said something about her.

“What are you saying, mom!” Jiwoo’s accusing tone received a warm laughter from the other end of the call.

Before ending the call, her mother said that the family missed Jiwoo. She should come visit soon. Mrs. Kim also remembered to chirp in that Sooyoung and Jungeun were very welcome as well. They had room and food for everyone.

“Love you too, mom,” was the last thing Jiwoo said before locking her phone. They had talked for over half an hour again.

Sooyoung stood up from Jiwoo’s lap. She reached out her hand for her girlfriend and they continued walking.

“Do you think your family will still like me when you tell them… That we’re dating?” Sooyoung asked while squeezing Jiwoo’s fingers. She hadn’t told her mother or sister about their relationship yet, and she wondered about Jiwoo’s take on her own family. 

Jiwoo finished another sip of her smoothie before replying confidently.

“Of course they will. They want the best for me and you’re the best girlfriend ever~” Jiwoo had no doubts about it. Sooyoung shouldn’t have any either. They already loved her.

Sooyoung smiled warmly to herself. She gently swung their hands as the two continued towards the sundown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let's be real... who doesn't love sooyoung 😌
> 
> thank you for reading, drop a comment if you enjoyed the chap & have a good day ❤️😊


	12. 12

Sooyoung was seething.

It was the evening of the seminar. The occasion they had prepared for months, only minutes away from starting. A fair amount of people were gathering inside the seminar room.

And Son Hyejoo was nowhere to be seen.

Sooyoung paced in the hallway, away from the crowd. She tried calling the girl for the fifth time.

No success. _This couldn’t be happening._

“She’s not coming,” Jinsol sighed.

“Shut up,” Sooyoung hissed to the blonde in front of her, “she’s coming. She needs a good grade out of this.”

Jinsol’s eyebrows curved inward and she placed her hands on Sooyoung’s shoulders.

“Look Soobaby, I appreciate that you’re trying to save her GPA but you know how some people just don’t care enough?” The blonde shrugged.

“Look bitch, even if Hyejoo doesn’t care about the grade, she cares about _us_.”

Their presentation was not complete without Hyejoo. They needed her. Something must have happened. Sooyoung refused to believe that Hyejoo would voluntarily leave them in trouble like this. She knew how important the evening was to all of them.

Sooyoung and Jinsol spotted a group of familiar university staff approaching. They greeted the teachers by bowing and flashing pretty smiles, not the slightest sign of distress in sight.

“We’ll do fine, alright? Little improv has never been a problem to us.” Jinsol tugged the sleeve of her best friend’s blazer.

Jinsol wasn’t fond of standing in front of people, let alone giving them a lecture, but she trusted in Sooyoung and herself. The two of them knew the material through and through, they could handle this.

“Right, you’re right. We’ll be fine. I’m sorry I screeched at you,” Sooyoung sighed and pulled Jinsol into a brief hug. Her frustration really wasn’t helping anyone.

“We just have to—oh thank _God_ you’re here,” Sooyoung spotted the dark figure at the corner of her eye.

Hyejoo stormed into the hallway with the door slamming behind her.

She marched to the coat racks out of breath, cursing the bus that had broken down like a piece of shit on her way. This was the only time she would ever run for the sake of her education.

“Are you okay? Do you have your notes?” Sooyoung asked the younger girl. Hyejoo grabbed the water bottle Jinsol was offering to her. She nearly emptied it in one go.

“I don’t use notes,” Hyejoo replied after drinking, giving Sooyoung a weirded-out look that made Jinsol grin. Sooyoung rolled her eyes.

“Okay, whatever. Just do your thing, we need to go in now.”

Hyejoo followed the older girls.

She was surprised to see all the seats of the room had been taken. There must have been some sort of reward for attendance. Hyejoo couldn’t believe so many would be interested in their research topic.

The crowd listened quietly during the introduction of their project. Jinsol was never more in her element than when she got to go off on math and biology. Hyejoo’s remarks about their research process elicited good-hearted laughter in the room.

Her speech proved the effort Hyejoo had put into the project, and Sooyoung couldn’t help looking at her with a hint of pride in her smile.

The thirty-minute break halfway was a welcome one. Sooyoung spent most of it chatting with a familiar teacher of her major and then whining to Jinsol about the heels she had been wearing since the morning. Her feet would be dead tomorrow.

The opportunity for any additional questions from the audience came at the end of their presentation. The girls supported each other’s arguments as they answered them as best they could.

When the three were the only ones left in the room after hours of presenting and discussing, a feeling of great relief washed over them. They had aced their presentation. Sooyoung waved the last participant goodbye.

“Well that was fun. Can we never do that again?” Hyejoo asked with a grin as she sat down on a seat in the now empty front row. She stretched her arms out over the seats and lifted a boot onto her other knee.

Sooyoung prepared her laptop for closing down. It felt _great_ to close dozens of applications and files, knowing she didn’t need to look at the material any time soon.

Jinsol was fighting with the remote of the projector, pointing it to the roof and trying to get the machine to react.

“I think we did really well. It didn’t even feel like four hours to me,” the blonde smiled. The light of the projector finally disappeared from the wall behind her.

“Yeah, that’s because you argued over an equation for like 30 minutes, for one thing,” Hyejoo’s snark reminded Jinsol about erasing the blackboard that she had used more or less furiously at one point.

“Listen, I’m not going to let people tell me I’m wrong when I’m not.”

“As you should.” Hyejoo nodded.

“Anyway, I’m starving. Who’s up for getting takeaway?” Jinsol asked. She didn’t need to wait for two positive answers. They were all starving.

“We can’t eat in my room, though. My roommate doesn’t appreciate guests this late,” Jinsol added then. This was the first time in three weeks Jinsol had been sleeping at the dormitory. Her roommate had been surprised by her appearance, to say the least.

Sooyoung didn’t want to disturb Jiwoo either, so two pairs of eyes turned to Hyejoo. Her room, huh?

“Not a word about it being messy. On that condition,” Hyejoo warned.

The unnies promised not to complain.

Hyejoo’s room was amazingly different from Sooyoung’s. Her desk was bigger than Jiwoo’s and her own combined. It had two monitors on it, not to even mention the row of consoles on the side. Her curtains and sheets were dark and a couple posters hung on the wall.

Hyejoo had recently ordered a customizable keyboard that she was assembling on her desk. The project piqued Jinsol’s interest as they walked into the room.

“Are these handcrafted?” Jinsol picked up something from the table. “Look Soo, so cool.”

Sooyoung finally got rid of her heels and flexed her feet a bit, before looking at the thing Sol was showing her. It looked like a pretty crafts piece, a tiny see-through dome with cute succulents underneath. Something Jiwoo would most definitely lose her mind over.

“What is it?” Sooyoung asked.

“A keycap. Nerds decorate their keyboards with them…” Hyejoo explained, standing by her closet as she searched for her sweatpants.

“You know what a keyboard is, right?”

“Hm, I’ve heard of them,” Sooyoung joked back.

By the mess of the room Hyejoo had meant the empty soda cans here and there, course books lying around and a stack of clothing by her bed. It wasn’t that bad. Sooyoung had seen much worse.

The smell of food quickly filled the room as the girls opened their boxed meals. They ended up playing a card game while enjoying their orders.

Either Hyejoo was really good with cards, or she was cheating. In case of the latter, the older girls didn’t manage to catch her in the act. Hyejoo laughed again as she won for the fifth time, just when Sooyoung thought there was no way she could win anymore. Sol and her even quietly teamed up against the younger girl.

“That’s bullshit. You’re cheating but I don’t know how.” Sooyoung placed her cards down and leaned back.

“It’s my world and you two are just living in it.” Hyejoo gathered the cards for another round.

“You do realize this game is mostly based on luck?”

“Oof. Sore loser much, unnie?”

Sooyoung was going to respond in a sharp tone but Jinsol patted her knee, calming her down.

“Don’t mind Sooyoungie, she’s always like this,” Jinsol said when she finished drinking from her soda. Sooyoung scoffed at her. She didn’t like losing, alright, why was that something to be ashamed of?

“I’ll tell you the tactic when we stop,” Hyejoo promised. “Come on, put those big brains into use now.”

Time flew as they continued playing.

Sooyoung was devastated by continuously losing, but thankful as Hyejoo showed how she did it. From now on, all of them would be unbeatable in the game. Sooyoung stood up from her spot on the floor and checked her phone.

The clock was already past midnight… She should get going. Jiwoo was probably asleep already.

Sooyoung was making sure she had all her stuff with her, when she saw Jinsol lean against Hyejoo’s side. Hyejoo’s face scrunched up in immediate annoyance. Jinsol asked if she could stay over for the night.

Sooyoung was getting more and more convinced that Jinsol was afraid of facing her roommate for some reason.

“Yeah, there’s space on the floor,” Hyejoo answered the blonde, despite having a spacious double bed.

“You’re mean… Do you think Jungeunie will come get me if I call her?”

Sooyoung snorted from the door. “Good luck with that, it’s past 10PM.”

xx

Jiwoo had spent the evening by herself.

She painted her nails, pretended to be a vlogger talking to an invisible camera, and tried out her new skincare headband that had cute little bear ears. As Sooyoung entered the room, all she saw of the girl was her round head.

Jiwoo was sitting on their bed with her back against the headboard, legs straightened out and the blanket pulled up to her jaw. She had her headphones on and was probably nodding off.

The lights were still on in the room, telling Sooyoung that she hadn’t at least intended to fall asleep yet. Sooyoung flicked the switch that kept the lamp hanging over their heads on, darkening the entire room. 

She was familiar enough with the layout of the room to make her way to Jiwoo as she slipped out of her shoes and shook off her blazer. As she reached the bed she turned on the bedside lamp, bathing Jiwoo in a warm glow, and slid her hand under the blanket.

Jiwoo felt the sole of her foot being tickled and she flinched. She let out a gasp that turned into a sigh of relief as she saw her girlfriend smiling at her.

“Sooyoungie, finally…” Jiwoo lifted the headphones from her head.

Sooyoung roamed over the bed, sitting onto the shorter girl’s lap.

“My sleepy little marshmallow,” she cooed, greeting Jiwoo with a kiss on her lips. Sooyoung couldn’t resist squeezing Jiwoo’s cheeks whenever she could and so her hands found their way around her warm face again. 

“You didn’t need to wait for me, it’s late…” she told her softly, pecking Jiwoo’s lips for another time.

“Mmm, don’t want to sleep without my little spoon,” Jiwoo yawned with a cute smile.

Sooyoung had had enough of arguing for the day, but she wasn’t always the little spoon, okay. She hadn’t even realized she enjoyed it so much before Jiwoo… Or cuddling in general… At least not to the extent she did with Jiwoo.

“How did it go?” Jiwoo asked about the presentation. It couldn’t have gone wrong; Sooyoung would not look so happy if that was the case.

Sooyoung lowered her hands and started unbuttoning her shirt.

“I almost got a heart attack because Hyejoo appeared last second but other than that…” She inhaled deeply, building up the anticipation. Jiwoo arched her eyebrows.

“Perfectly, if I do say so myself.”

“Yay! I’m proud of you, miss Ha,” the shorter girl grinned. 

Jiwoo brushed Sooyoung’s fingers away from her shirt and continued unbuttoning herself. Sooyoung decided to take off her earrings while Jiwoo helped her, placing the little diamonds on the nightstand.

Jiwoo slid the shirt off of Sooyoung’s frame, feeling out her arms and shoulders. Her shoulders were definitely one of Jiwoo’s favourite parts about Sooyoung… Along with her strong wrists, her legs Jiwoo couldn’t stop thinking about, the oval and soft shape of her face and yeah… Jiwoo couldn’t really pick a favourite.

She fiddled with Sooyoung’s necklace. The taller girl looked down at her chest, eyes following Jiwoo’s lingering touch. Jiwoo caressed her skin, drew a line over the upper sides of her breasts that weren’t covered by her bra.

“Your nails are pretty.” Sooyoung noticed the new color and Jiwoo smiled.

“Thank you~! Took me hours, the glitter was such a pain...”

Jiwoo pressed closer to unclasp Sooyoung’s bra behind her back. She tossed the garment somewhere on the bed, staying in the hug afterwards. Sooyoung felt a familiar little bite at her shoulder, followed by the press of Jiwoo’s pursed lips.

“Mmm… I should make up for the time you waited on me, shouldn’t I?” Sooyoung hummed thoughtfully, tucking strands of hair behind Jiwoo’s ear.

The bubbly girl showed a goofy face behind Sooyoung’s shoulder. That sounded promising.

Shortly after Sooyoung joined her underneath the covers, properly undressed and makeup washed off. Soft noises of kissing emerged as she enveloped in Jiwoo’s warmth, tangling their bodies together.

Sooyoung’s lips drove away the remains of Jiwoo’s sleepiness. The lazy feeling changed into pleasant shivers that ran through her spine.

Sooyoung rolled up her nightshirt and Jiwoo closed her eyes, too shy to witness the way Sooyoung pressed her face onto her chest while she lay between her thighs. Her only goal was to make Jiwoo feel good.

She warmed up quickly, either out of impatience or weakness for Sooyoung... Perhaps a bit of both. Sooyoung felt Jiwoo’s hips subtly nudging her as she tended to her soft breasts.

“Baby…” Sooyoung called to her and she raised her head slightly.

“Y-Yeah?”

“Move yourself a bit upwards for me.” Sooyoung’s hands holding her sides pushed her towards the pillows and Jiwoo adjusted herself. She earned a sweet smile from the older girl that felt almost like praise.

Instead of following her, Sooyoung shifted downwards.

Jiwoo felt the warmth of her lips trailing over her flat stomach, followed by her hip bones, then hiking down her thigh and…

“O-Oh,” Jiwoo gasped, a blush coating her cheeks. “Sooyoung…”

Sooyoung hadn’t kissed her there before.

At first the burning sensation of embarrassment hit Jiwoo hard.

She bit her lip and balled her fists at the sheets, feeling helpless. She didn’t want Sooyoung to stop, but she could feel how her heat was running down her thighs, and Sooyoung’s face would get messy because of her.

Sooyoung didn’t seem to care, her kisses continuing further south, and the embarrassed thoughts slowly slipped Jiwoo’s mind, forgotten in her lust.

It felt a lot better than Jiwoo could have ever imagined.

Sooyoung took time with her body, worked her mouth and jaw generously against her. She enjoyed Jiwoo’s every whine and every gentle tug of her hair, revealing what Jiwoo liked the most.

“You can move your hips too, baby,” Sooyoung told her, or reminded her. Jiwoo complied, started to grind her lower body slowly against her. That was more than a good idea...

Jiwoo’s head lolled back.

Could she ever make Sooyoung feel as heavenly?

Sooyoung took care of her like she was the only thing that mattered. Like she craved to feel and hear her pleasure. Sooyoung loved to spoil her and _god_ , did Jiwoo love the attention. She wondered how long Sooyoung had thought about touching her like this.

Jiwoo clutched Sooyoung’s hand on her stomach as her high built up. Her thighs squeezed around Sooyoung’s head and she couldn’t think straight anymore.

She got so close, just an inch away from tumbling over the edge, but she needed Sooyoung’s hand, needed her to relieve the throbbing at her core. It was driving her crazy.

“Pl-Please, please inside me, Soo,” her small voice trembled.

A slender pair of fingers eased into her then and Jiwoo groaned out of satisfaction. Sooyoung moved with steady thrusts, the younger girl’s hips rolling up to each of them.

Jiwoo writhed and melted under Sooyoung, heavily panting until she was gone, her ache sated and her body falling languid. Sooyoung’s loving stare was on her, adoring the perfect sight of her Jiwoo.

Jiwoo tugged her hand demandingly.

“Come here, Yoongie…” Jiwoo huffed. Sooyoung knew she wanted to kiss her.

She pulled herself up to Jiwoo’s lips. Sooyoung’s mouth was swollen and tired, yet Jiwoo sucked greedily on her skin, tasting herself in the kiss.

“You love unnie’s kisses,” Sooyoung murmured to her.

“I love _you_ , unnie,” Jiwoo replied and Sooyoung chuckled at the cheesiness, though the statement was very much true.

“I love you too, Jiwooming…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😳 ... well then !
> 
> unfortunately university won't let me rest yet and i need to hold back writing and focus on studying 😞 if you want to cheer me up in these trying times, i would love to hear what has been your favourite thing about this fic so far. a fave chapter, a scene? just something you LOVED loved 🥺 ❤️ and thank you for reading, i hope you enjoyed the update :')


End file.
